Transformers: A Star is Born
by Shiningstar Girl 777
Summary: I'm sorry about the removal. I'm putting the story back on. Same as before, a female Sam Witwicky who is the reincarnation of an Autobot from long ago, who is the only hope for Planet Earth. Please read, review, recommend to others, and enjoy!
1. Prologue

_***This is an alternate version of the movie. Samuel James Witwicky is Samantha Stella Witwicky in this one. She has a little larger role in this fanfic.**_

_***The glasses are replaced by a star shaped choker necklace with sapphire blue engravings in the shape of the Autobot symbol called the Star Matrix.**_

_***Sam is really the reincarnation of a powerful and noble Autobot named Shining Star. She was able to use to Blue Inferno, a fire that was made from the purest energon and heal even the most fatal of injuries and it severely burns those with evil hearts or sparks. She was given the duty to guard the Allspark. Megatron killed her trying to get it, however she was able to sent it into space where, hopefully, no one will ever find it again. After she went offline, the star matrix was formed from her spark. It landed on Earth, where Archanna Johnson (My female version of Captain Archibald Witwicky and Sam's great great-Grandmother on her mother's) found it.**_

_***Since birth, Sam was smarter and stronger than most people and is starting to control technology. Plus, she the only one who can understand what Bumblebee is saying.**_

_***Mikaela Banes is replaced by Mike.**_

_***Sam has the same colored eyes as the Autobots.**_

_**I know some of you aren't big on humans in Transformers, but we are humans as well so don't disrespect our own species.**_

_**Please give lots of reviews and comment on what you like.**_

_**Transformers**_

_**Prologue**_

_** Before time began there was… the cube. We do not know where it comes from, only that it has the power to create worlds and also create life. That was how our race was born.**_

_** For a time, we lived in harmony. But like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war… a war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death and the cube was lost to the far reaches of space.**_

_** We searched across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home. Searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost… the message of a new discovery lead us to an unknown planet called… Earth.**_

_**BUT WE WERE ALREADY TOO LATE…**_


	2. Scene 1

_*** Whenever I see this scene in Qatar, I can't help but noticed that the hologram of the pilot in Blackout's cockpit looks a lot like my dad.**_

_*** Sam's previous incarnation, Shining Star, was called the Star Commander, since she was able to heal. Also the purest Energon that had formed the blue inferno was said to have been formed from the essence of the brightest star, giving the title of the Star Commander. The role of the Star Commander is passed from the noblest female warrior to the next.**_

_*** The Primes are also able to use blue inferno, since the first Prime was given a small bright flame by the first Star Commander. The flame was then made into the Matrix of Leadership.**_

_*** The Star Matrix is not only the key to finding the Allspark, but it is also the new symbol and power of the current Star Commander.**_

_***I don't like swear words at all, so you will not be reading any of those words in this fanfiction.**_

_**Please keep an open mind. Give lots of reviews and comment what you like about this chapter.**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_**Transformers – a Star is Born**_

_**Scene 1 - We're Under Attack!**_

__Over the deserts of Qatar, an U.S. army helicopter was flying to the U.S. headquarters in the vast dessert. Captain William Lennox, Sergeant Robert Epps and their team were heading back to pack up their things and go back home and they can hardly wait.

_"Oh man, Five months of this, I can't wait to get a little taste of home."_ said Jorge 'Fig' Figueroa said relieved, _"A plate of Mama's alligators etouffee." "You have been talking barbecued alligators and crickets for the last two weeks."_ Epps told Fig as he turned off his IPod, _"I'm never going to your Mama's house Fig, I promised." "But Bobby, Bobby."_ Fig argued, _"Alligators are known to have the most succulent meat." "I understand."_ Epps said.

All of a sudden, they were speaking in Spanish. _"English please. English."_ Captain Lennox said, _"How many times do I have to tell you? We don't speak Spanish. We told you that." "Why do you have to ruin for me man,"_ Fig complained, _"That's my heritage."_ Then he started speaking Spanish again. _"Go with the Spanish, whatever."_ Captain Lennox said, dismissing the issue.

"_Hey do you guys remember weekends?" _Donnelly asked remembering the old days, _"The Sox at Fenway, cold hot dog and a flat beer." "Perfect day."_ said Fig, _"What about you Captain, you got a perfect day?" "Nah I just can't wait to hold my baby girl for the first time."_ the captain replied. _"Ahhh He's adorable!"_ some of the guys said teasing him. _"Oh be quiet!"_ he said.

Then they arrived at Soccent Qatar U.S. base. They got off and head to the camping quarters to pack up their things and head for home. Some of the other soldiers were taking a dip in mini inflatable pools, taking showers outdoors, playing basketball, and others were just working. _"Lennox!"_ said a young native boy bringing Captain Lennox a container of water. _"Oh hey, how are you doing?"_ Captain Lennox greeted the boy. _"Water?"_ the boy offered. _"Oh thank you!"_ said Captain Lennox gratefully, _"Are you going to help me with the gear?" _The boy nodded and then they walked off to gather the gear.

Meanwhile, just above the desert, some miles away from the Qatar base. There was a large black helicopter and it was heading towards the base. Back at the base. There were men working on the computers to search the areas around the base. _"Colonel Sharp, we have out an unidentified infiltrator ten miles out."_ said one of the men after noticing the chopper. A bald man in his middle ages came up and saw the object on the screen.

Back in the desert, the helicopter was still heading towards the base, without permission. _"Unidentified aircraft, you are in restricted U.S. Military airspace,"_ said Colonel Sharp giving the chopper a warning, _"Squawk ident and proceed out of the area."_ But the helicopter was still heading towards the base. _"Raptors one and two snap up to Heading Two-Five-Zero to intercept."_ Colonel Sharp said ordering two raptors pilots, _"The bogie's in the Weeds ten miles out, and not squawking."_ Two black raptors when head into the skies to find the chopper. _"Unidentified aircraft, we will escort to U.S. Soccent airbase."_ said Colonel Sharp, _"If you don't comply, we will use deadly force."_

Then the jets caught sight of the chopper, they saw letters in big black bold headings, U.S.A.F. 4500X. _"Sir, 4500X was shot down in Afghanistan three months ago."_ a soldier confirmed. _"There's got to be a mistake, check again then re-check."_ the colonel ordered. _"I did sir;"_ the soldier said regretfully, _"A friend of mine was on that chopper."_ The colonel shook his head and walked away confused.

The helicopter started to follow the jets to the base just five miles away. What no one knew at the time is that they were doing what the chopper wanted them to do.

Captain Lennox walked into a tent with a computer that had a video camera on the top. _"Is my wife on?"_ Lennox asked. _"Yes, Captain."_ a soldier in the same tent told him as he was leaving. The captain turned on the computer camera and on the screen was a woman with curly blond hair holding a baby girl in a light pink outfit. _"Ah my ladies!"_ the captain exclaimed with a big smile on his face. _"Oh just look at her, she's getting so big. I mean look at those cheeks I just want to chew on them."_ he exclaimed, _"We made a good-looking kid. I know people say that a lot, but wow we made one good-looking kid, nice work." "She has your laugh."_ his wife Sarah said. _"She laughed?"_ Lennox asked. _"Her first one yeah."_ Sarah answered. _"Are you sure she didn't just burp?"_ he asked. _"No she's a lady."_ Sarah said. Then the little baby girl started to whine. _"She doesn't know you yet, but she will." _Sarah reassured her husband.

"_4500X? Something's not right."_ Colonel sharp said to himself as the chopper landed outside. Inside the communications building, there were technical difficulties. "_Whoa! The radar's jammed!"_ a soldier said as the map on the screen of his computer started to go blurry, _"It's coming from the chopper."_ Then the lights in the building started to flicker.

Back in the tent that Captain Lennox was in, the same thing was happening. The video phone between Lennox and his wife and daughter was breaking up. _"Will?"_ Sarah asked concerned. _"Sarah, if you can hear me I love you and I'll be home real soon."_ Lennox said. He shook his lowered head and took a deep sigh out of frustration.

Outside a number of soldiers with weapons were gathering around the mysterious helicopter. _"MH-53 pilot, power down now!"_ Colonel Sharp warned. Inside the chopper the pilot was fading a bit. The man inside wasn't real he was a hologram! "_Have your crew step out or we will kill you!"_ he said giving his final warning. Then the blades on top of the helicopter started to rotate towards the back. Soon many parts of the aircraft were moving to make it into a different shape almost like a robot as the soldiers started to shoot at it. But it had no affect. Actually, it was a robot. _"What in the world is that?"_ Colonel Sharp asked almost scared.

Then the giant robotic creature started to shoot at the soldier killing them in the process and damaging the vehicles that were on the scene. Then there was a huge shock wave of some kind forming from the creature and broke anything glass. Lennox just got on the scene and knew immediately that this was no ordinary attack. _**"THEY BOMBED THE ANTENNA FARM! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" **_yelled Epps.

Before you can say 'Duck and Cover!" the creature was rampaging the camp. It was sending shock waves and shooting ammo at the buildings and vehicles through out the area. The soldiers were scattering like a bunch of mice when a cat comes into the room. They were trying to escape the wrath of the mysterious and terrifying figure. Unfortunately, some of the men got caught in the line of fire.

As the machine creature continued to fire everywhere, it made its way to the communication building. It punched through the roof and reached its hand to a large machine, which was the central database for all of the computers at the base. It was downloading the information it was after. _**"NO!"**_ screamed the colonel when he got back to the computers. Then he saw the being in front of him, it was really nothing he had ever seen before.

Then he looked at the computers, several files were appearing on the screen. Then he immediately realized what was going on. _**"IT'S GOING AFTER THE FILES!"**_ he yelled, _**"CUT THE HARDLINES!" "I NEED A KEY IT"S LOCKED!"**_ a soldier screamed trying to carry out the orders. The colonel took action in his own hands and grabbed an ax. He swung that ax on the power box, damaging it to ensure the safety of the secret files. Just as the hard lines were cut, the initials S-7 and a diamond shaped symbol appeared on the screen.

Lennox and some other soldiers were trying to dodge the creature with the boy following close behind them. _"Come here!"_ Lennox told the boy keeping him close. One of the creature's shots made some of the armored tanks flipped into the air and land on the tanks on the ground. Some of the other escaping soldiers were even crushed by one of the falling tanks.

Lennox and his team ducked behind of the untouched tanks, Epps was right behind them. Then suddenly, the creature's huge foot stomped right in front of him, making Epps land backward. He pointed his camera to observe and record the massive being. The creature didn't seemed pleased and was about to aim at him. Epps ran for his life. Luckily, his team came to the rescue and shot the creature. Hardly unaffected by the impact, the mechanical monster took a shot at the tanks near them. The small team pulled Epps into safety and started to run again.

While no one was looking, another smaller mechanical being sprung from the larger creature's back. It resembled a scorpion. It dove into sandy ground and moved beneath the feet of the creature.

Soon the creature reached the airways and was still creating chaos. Many soldiers were trying to escape. The giant robot did another wave, which reached the escaping soldiers. The last thing you can hear is the soldiers' final screams as the blinding light engulfs the entire base.


	3. Scene 2

_**Please keep an open mind. Review and comment what you like about this chapter.**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_**Transformers – a Star is Born**_

_**Scene 2 – Cars Pick their Drivers**_

Beep! Beep! Beep! Wake up Sam! Today's agenda includes School: Algebra III test, Physical Education: Timed mile run, and History: Family Genealogy Report. After School: Go with Dad to buy your first car (Grades Permitting) I got up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

I'm Samantha Stella Witwicky by the way, but everyone just calls me 'Sam'. I'm a seventeen year old eleventh grader at John Marshall High School in the town of Tranquility, Nevada. What you just heard now was a special alarm clock I have programmed myself to help me wake up and reminds me of the events that day. And if all goes well in history class, it will be a great day.

My dad promised me if I make two-thousand dollars and ten A's on school projects, he will buy half of my first car. I have been working part-time at Best Buy to get the two grand. I was pretty sure about the ten A's, since I'm a straight A student. I also got my driver's license, so I can drive on my own.

I got out of bed and turned on a computer that I have also programmed. This one gives me opinions on what to wear for the day. I just scanned any new clothing or accessories into the computer and it will compute any possible outfits I could wear, as long as those clothes aren't in the wash. I can also use it to decide what fragrance and accessories to wear and what style to put my hair in.

I clicked on a button that said mix and match. First thing it showed me was a blue floral sundress with a white sweater jacket and light brown sandals. _"Nah too fancy for today."_ I said, _"Next!"_ The one was a black graphic shirt with black pants and red sneakers with a dark denim jacket. _"Too gothic, next!"_ The third one was a medium sleeved coral shirt with a short denim skirt, with medium brown leather ankle high boots. _"We have ourselves a winner!"_ I exclaimed, _"Now for details."_

I clicked for hairstyle. First it gave me two high pigtails. _"Too childish!"_ I said, _"Next!"_ then the screen showed tight curls pulled back. _"Too much and too time-consuming. Next!" _then the screen showed a braided ponytail on the left shoulder with yellow and blue flower hairclips decorated it as it down. _"Bingo! Now fragrance and make-up." _I said.

I click on the make-up button. It showed me light pink eye shadow with black mascara, and tutti-frutti lip gloss. It also suggested a few squirts of Bath and Body Works's Enchanted Orchid Body Splash. _"Perfection!"_ I exclaimed, _"Last, but not least… jewelry!"_ I clicked on the Jewelry button, and it showed me a gold locket with small diamond heart earrings, and a silver charm bracelet. _"With this, it makes this outfit one-hundred percent perfect!"_ I said.

I got off the bed and turn the computer off. I put the decided outfit together, braided my long auburn hair on my left shoulders to match the bangs that went to the left of my face, added my make-up and sprayed the enchanted orchid, and added the accessories. I also grabbed the school supplies and the CD for my Family Genealogy project. With that I went downstairs to have breakfast.

"_Morning!"_ I said. _"Good Morning Sweetheart!"_ my Mom Judy said as she was making cheese omelets for breakfast. My mom has the same curly hair I have, only it's shoulder length and red, while mine goes below my shoulder blades and is darker. My blue eyes are also a little lighter than her own.

For some reason, my blue eyes are different than normal blue eyes. My parents said that when I was born, it looked like I had a blue fire blazing in them. Strange, you would think it would be for eyes with a reddish hint to it to have some kind of fire in them. But blue fire, that's just weird. Some of the girls at school pick on me, because they look so weird.

"_How's my beautiful little girl today?"_ my Dad Ronald said cheerfully as he was reading the morning newspaper. My dad had dark eyes and dark brown hair that was starting to get bald. (But don't tell him I said that.) He was the head of the neighborhood watch. _"Are you ready with your history project?"_ he asked, _"I know you have been working hard on it for a week." "Don't worry; my presentation is a pretty eye-catching and educational piece of work." _I said. _"I'm still very pleased that you have chosen your Great-Great Grandmother for your project. Even if she through she had a hard life after that incident."_ my Mom said. _"Well I thought it was a very interesting story."_ I said, _"And you know I love a good mystery."_

Bark! Bark! Bark! _"Hey Mojo! How's going buddy?"_ I said as a pick up the tan Chihuahua. With the blue collar decorated with jewels. Mom said that bling makes Mojo really cute, which in a way was true. He was still having trouble with his left foreleg that he broke when he tried to jump all the way down from his penthouse (His birdhouse like doghouse with a ramp.) He gave me a few licks on the face before I put him back down.

Once I finished my breakfast, I went upstairs to brush my teeth. I went upstairs into my private bathroom in my bedroom. I went in, and pressed a white button on the left side of the mirror that turned on a computer in the mirror that helps me tell how clean my teeth are. It shows an x-ray version of my head, showing only the teeth in clear 3D images with food and plaque on them to show me what areas I need to pay attention to. I got out my brush and got the spots that needed attention.

Once I was all ready, I gather my bag, and put my ankle high boots on. _"I'll pick you up after school okay." _my Dad said. _"Okay, see you then!"_ I said as I left out the door.

I ran to the school, looking both ways before I crossed any streets. It doesn't take me long to get to school, only twenty minutes walking and ten minutes by running. The school was a fairly simple building. Once I was inside, I headed towards my first class of the day, Algebra III. I was pretty confident about the test today. The test was completed in ten minutes flat for me. I have always been more intelligent than most kids my age. Before I entered elementary school, I understood the mutilation tables.

I also completed the timed mile run with ease. Another strange thing about me is that I have started walking when I was just about five months old. _"Can you believe that girl?"_ a girl behind me said as she was talking with her friends, _"Always getting perfect scores on everything, and having Olympic scores in P.E. class." "I know is she even human?"_ her friend said. I jolted at that last statement. _"Maybe she's some kind of alien." "Maybe even a robot?" "And always going overboard on projects, what's up with that?" "Do you think it's possible she cheats on those tests and projects?"_ Those girls kept talking. Once the teacher said to head to the locker rooms, I was there faster than a bee to a flower. I had to get away from those girls. Why am I so different from everyone?

I went into the History room, I still couldn't get the horrible things those girls said. I looked up and saw him. It was Michael 'Mike' Banes, the cutest guy in the whole school. He had blue eyes that weren't as bright as mine, a tan muscular physique, and dark black hair that went to his chin. We have been in most of our classes together since the first grade. However, we haven't met officially. I don't think he would notice me if I had a very strident foghorn.

He was sitting with his girlfriend, Teresa. Their desks were put together so they can sit next to each other. She had long blonde hair, and had really gorgeous clothes and face. Unfortunately, she was as malicious as the Wicked Witch of the West. At the moment she was trying to act sweet and innocent as a puppy. What does he see in her personality? He probably is paying more attention to her face than her traits. Me on the other hand, I'm much to plain for him. I took my seat and watched the others present their reports.

"_Okay Miss Witwicky, you're up!"_ the teacher said. I got up from my seat and pulled my CD from my bag. I was nervous from what those girls said about me and I didn't know if I could speak. I just took a deep breath and put the CD on the laptop computer in front of the room. Once I got the program started, I started the presentation.

"_For my family…"_ I started to say, but a stray rubber band hit me on my left cheek of my face. I shot a look at the crowd in front of me. _"Who get that?"_ the teacher asked crossed, _"People, responsibility!"_ I had a pretty good idea you it was anyway.

"_As I was saying, for my Family Genealogy Report. I have decided to do it on my maternal Great-Great Grandmother, Archanna Johnson. Who had accompanied a group of adventurers to explore the Arctic Circle."_ I explained. The first slide I showed them was an old photo of a twenty-five year old version of my Great-Great Grandmother when she was the age that she was exploring the Arctic Circle. She looked a little similar to me only with red hair and light brown eyes.

Then I turned on a 3D simulation of a ship being stuck in frozen waters with a bunch of men trying to get the vessel out. It was almost like a combination between a live action movie and a Sims game. I didn't what the other characters on the scene looked like, so I gave them random looks to make it realistic. The only Character I was the most confident about was my ancestor Archanna and her husband. _"In 1897, a group of brave sailors was taken to the Arctic Shelf." _I said.

I had also constructed voices for the characters in the team. The men were telling each other to move faster and that the ice was freezing too fast. _"Come on fellas! You can do it!" _my grandmother said in a Scottish accent, she was born in a Scottish immigrant family in New York at the time. _"As my Papa always used to say, __**'No Sacrifice, no victory!**__ We'll get the Arctic Circle Lads! I know it!"_ she encouraged. _"She was basely the cheerleader of the group at first. Her husband was the first mate of the voyage and she went along. But when the captain drowned in a storm, her husband took command and she took second in command and helped the crew out a lot." _I explained.

Then I gave them 3D samples of the equipment used during the voyage. _"What we see here is the tools used by nineteenth century seamen."_ I said. The class laughed. Why was that funny? The teacher held up a stop sign shaped sign that said _**'QUIET'**_ instead of _**'STOP'**_. The class silenced at the motion. _**"Here we have the sextant."**_ I continued. As I was pointed out the different equipment, the program turned around the object to give a full view of it to the class. Every now and again, the class would laugh and be silenced by the teacher.

Then I came to the last slide with my Grandmother's prized procession, her star-shaped choker necklace. It had a thin golden brown chain with a strange silver-colored enneagram star stone with a blue engraved symbol on the front. The color of the engravings was the same as my blue eyes. _"This is a photograph of my Grandmother's necklace." _I said. _"Ooh!"_ some of the girls in the class said. I had a feeling that they were going to react when they see the necklace. _"What kind of stone is that?"_ Teresa asked. _"I'm not entirely sure what it is exactly sure myself."_ I admitted, _"She found it on the beach of a small island shore on the way to the Arctic Circle." _

"_Unfortunately, as great a woman as she was, my grandmother became blind before their return. And after their return, she became paranoid, having hallucinations of a giant iceman she said that she discovered. She also drew bizarre symbols in her room." _I said.

"_It's no wonder you're so strange. You get from her side of the family"_ Teresa stated. _"Hey! Keep your comments to yourself!"_ I snapped back. _"That's enough you two!" _the teacher warned us. Then the final bell ringed. _"Okay! There might be a pop-quiz, or there might not."_ the teacher informed, _"Sleep in fear tonight!" _

"_So I did I do?"_ I asked nervously. _"I said a solid B+."_ he said. Not to have an ego or anything, but I have never gotten anything lower than an 'A-' in my entire school career. _"A B+?"_ I asked confused. _"You snapped at one of your fellow classmates, and you know you're not supposed to be doing that."_ he said, _"This isn't Professional Wrestling, this is the eleventh grade. This isn't like you and I don't think your Great-Great grandmother would be apparently proud of what you did."_

I could be wrong, but this guy is paying too much attention to details. He does have a point however; I shouldn't have popped off like that. I guess the things that the girls said in P.E. class got me a little aggravated a bit. I wasn't giving up the car without a fight.

"_Look I was out of line."_ I said, _"Could you do me a favor and look out that window and see my father?" _the teacher sighed in a bored way and look to his right to see through the window. _"He's the man in the green car."_ I told him. _"You see he promised me that he will buy me a car, but I have bring $2,000 and ten A's."_ I explained, _"I got the two-thousand dollars and nine A's. Look the purpose of the presentation was to present information about our families to the class. You shouldn't take some points off just for one reckless little act."_

Some how, I convinced him to give me an A-. I rushed out the door to meet with Dad. _"Well…?"_ he asked. _"A-, it's an A through right?"_ I said. _"Let me see."_ he said. I showed him the paper. _"It's an A."_ he proclaimed. _"So I'm good?"_ I asked. _"You're good!"_ he said. With that, we went to get the car.

We drove for a little while, and then we came up to the place where the newest Porsche cars and models are on display. _"I got a little surprise for you, Sweetheart."_ my dad said. _"What kind of surprise_" I asked. _"Just a little surprise."_ he said. Then we pull into the parking lot of the lot. _**"NO! NO! NO! NO! DAD!"**_ I screamed in disbelief, "_Oh you have got to me kidding me!" "Yeah, I am. You're not getting a Porsche."_ He said and then started to laugh out loud. _"You think that's funny?"_ I asked un-amused. _"Yeah, I think it was funny. You really think I would buy you a Porsche for your first car."_ He said. _"That was so not funny. I'm not talking to you for the rest of this thing." _I said. _"It was just a joke."_ he said. As we went into a used car deal lot with a clown at the entrance, we didn't notice an old yellow Camaro with black racing stripes was following us. And it had no driver!  
As we parked, a black man with a black and gold outfit with a tan hat, and silver jewelry came out. _"Manny!"_ he yelled. _"What?"_ his mechanic said. _"Get your cousin out of that silly clown suit. He's having a heat stroke again." _the man said._ "I'm hot; the make-up's melting! It hurts my eyes!" _the clown man complained.

"_I really don't mean to sound ungrateful Dad, but did we really have to come to the cheapest car lot in the entire city?"_ I asked. _"When I was your age, I was just happy to have four wheels and an engine."_ he said, _"Besides, you're good with all kinds of technology. You even fixed the oven when the repair man couldn't and set the clock on the old VCR player. I figured you can fix one of these up in no time at all."_ I rolled my eyes at his comment. _"No sacrifice…"_ my dad started to said, _"No victory!"_ I finished, _"I know, Grandmother Archanna's motto."_

This wasn't want I had in mind when dad said he was buying me a car. Oh well I guess Dad's got a point. I can buy some things to decorate one of them and re-painted the interior a bit. Besides Mom said a first car shouldn't be a new fancy one, since teenagers aren't experienced enough to have one of their own. I can get a newer one when the first one runs down.

_"Hola Amigos!"_ the salesman said shaking my father's hand, _"Bobby Bolivia, like the country. What can I do for you?" "Well my daughter here, is here to buy her first car."_ Dad explained. _"You have come to see me?"_ he asked as if no one ever came to buy their first car from him before. _"I had to, apparently." _I said. _"That's practically makes us family."_ he said, _"Uncle Bobby B Baby, Uncle Bobby B! Miss…" "Sam."_ I said.

_"Samantha, your little taste of freedom waits underneath one of those hoods."_ Bobby said as the mysterious yellow Camaro parked near the other cars, _"Let me tell you something, Drivers don't pick their cars, the cars pick their drivers. There's a mystical bond between man (or woman) and their machine."_ Catchy slogan. Then we went to the line of cars where the Camaro was.

_"Here we are,"_ Bobby said as we walked towards the yellow Camaro, _"Every piece of car a man (or woman) might want or need." "This doesn't look so bad."_ I said as I touched the side of the car, _"This has got black racing stripes" "yeah it's got racing stripes," _Bobby said. Then he got a good look at the car with a bewildered look.

"_What's this?"_ he asked himself as I opened the door and took a look inside, _"I don't remember anything about this car." "Manny!"_ he called out to his mechanic. _"What?"_ the mechanic called back as he went out. _"What is this? This car check it out?"_ Bobby commanded. _"I don't know boss! I have never seen it! That's Loco!"_ he said. _"Don't go rebel on me, Manny find out!"_ Bobby commanded losing his patience.

I took a seat in the car; it was very comfortable for some reason. _"This feels really good."_ I said. I rubbed the dirt off the middle of the car's steering and noticed a small symbol. It kind of looked like a robotic face. Funny, I think I have seen this symbol before, but where? Then it hit me. I was pretty sure I saw that on my Grandmother's star shaped necklace. What is it doing here?

_"How much?" _my dad asked Bobby as I pondered about the strange symbol. _"Well…based on the slick wheels and the custom paint job."_ Bobby said. _"But the paint's fainted."_ I stated. _"Yeah, but it's custom."_ He said. _"It's custom-fainted?"_ I asked. _"Well it's your first car, so I wouldn't expect you to understand."_ He said back.

_"Five grand."_ he said answering Dad's question. _"No, we're not paying more than four. Sorry"_ my dad said. _"Alright out of the car!"_ Bobby told me. _"Wait a minute! You just said that cars pick their drivers!"_ I pointed out. _"Well…sometimes they chose a driver with a cheap father."_ he said making an excuse, which insult me and Dad, _"Out of the car!"_ I guess it was just a slogan.

I got out of the car with a big sigh. I couldn't help but think that there was something similar about that car was vaguely familiar, like we were the same for some reason. But that was impossible since I never seen that car before. At least, I think I have never seen it before.

_"Fiesta with racing stripes over there."_ Dad said making a suggestion. _"Thanks, but I'm not sure about a Fiesta with racing stripes."_ I said. I still had a feeling that I should get this Camaro.

_"This here is a fine machine here."_ Bobby said as he got in the tan buggy. I closed the door to the Camaro and suddenly the door on the other side opened up and hit the other car. _"Are you okay?"_ my Dad asked. _"No problem, I'll just get some hammers out here and have this out in no time." _Bobby said. _"Hey Manny! Get your clown cousin out and bang this stuff out baby!" _he commanded as he laughed nervously.

Then suddenly, the Camaro's radio starting to tune in. _"That's my favorite, I drove it all the way from Alabama." _Bobby said as he walked over to one of the other cars. Then there was a sonic wave of some kind and all of the windows of the cars, except the yellow Camaro, were shattered. All of us hit the ground immediately covering our heads to protect us.

Bobby got up and was horrify to see his cars ruined. After a few seconds, he turned towards us and said, _"Four Thousand!"_ I guess he agreed to sell the car for the cash we got after all. Regardless, I was glad to get the car. Maybe Bobby was right, maybe cars do pick their drivers, because I was certain that this was one of the most important choices of my life.


	4. Scene 3

_**Please keep an open mind. Review and comment what you like about this chapter.**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_**Transformers – a Star is Born**_

_**Scene 3 – Blind to What is happening on the Other Side of the Globe**_

_**In Washington D.C.:**_

At the Pentagon in Washington D.C. trouble was brewing as a helicopter was flying overhead. Inside, experts in the area of Signal Analysis were gathered for some unknown reason in a meeting room with a huge screen in the front of everyone. Then the Secretary of Defense, John Keller, came in the room. The Secretary was a tall partly bald man in his mid-forties, wearing an expensive suit.

_"Mr. Secretary."_ one of the men at the entrance said as he shook the Secretary's hand. Then the Secretary turned towards the crowd and saw three youths in causal clothes, two brunette men and one blonde woman. _"They're so young."_ the Secretary stated. _"They are the top subject-matter experts, sir."_ another man explained, _"N.S.A. is recruiting right out of High Schools these days" "Guys, that's the Secretary of Defense!"_ the older male of the youths exclaimed. _"I'm so under-dressed."_ the younger male said.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, the Secretary of Defense."_ a man in uniform announced. With that, everyone raised from their seats as the Secretary walked in front of the room. _"Please be seated."_ the Secretary said. And then everyone was seated again.

_"I'm John Keller; obviously you are wondering why you're all here. So here are the facts." _the Secretary explained, _"at 19:00 local time yesterday, Soccent Forward Operations Base was attacked. So far to our knowledge, there were no survivors. The objective was to hack the military network. We are not sure what they are after, but we do know that they were cut off during the assault, which means that they will probably do this again. No one has taken responsibility for the attack, and the only lead we have is this sound."_

The Secretary pointed to the screen and an image of sound waves appeared. The waves admitted a bizarre robotic creature like sound, which almost sounded like talking. This left the whole room baffled, what exactly was that. _"That's the signal that the network."_ the Secretary said, _"N.S.A. is working double-time to analyze it and further intercept communications, however we need your help to find out who does this. You have all shown considerable abilities in the area of Signal Analysis. We are on a hair trigger here people. The president has dis-batched battle groups in the Raven Gulf and the Yellow Sea; this is as real as it is ever gonna get. I'm gonna leave you to your officer in charge, break up into team and start your work. Good to us all."_ With that, everyone left the room and got to work.

_**Back at Sam's House:**_

I was in my room, thinking about what to do with my car. It was in good condition, it just needed an extreme makeover. _"Okay, Mojo, I got the car, now I need the equipment to fix it up."_ I said to Mojo who was sleeping in my bed. _"What I really need is money to buy the equipment."_ I said. I looked up the total amount of money that I have. The computer keeps track of the expenses and adds the amount in the bank and the money I have at home. **The total amount of money you have is one hundred and fifty-five dollars and fifty- five cents. **Not enough, I'm gonna have to work hard and save about fifteen percent of my pay from my part time job to get more money for the equipment.

Before we bought the car, I made a small global positioning system for the car. This is a bit more advanced, however. This doesn't just help me locate the location I want to go to. It also keeps track of people, animals, cars, obstacles, and roads surrounding the car. That way it can help me be a more defensive driver and give me early warnings about collisions for people, animals, obstacles, and other cars. It also tells me the rules for the different areas and roads I'm on, so I can adjust to the appropriate conditions of the road. This is one adjustment so far.

I opened up another program which showed a 3D image of my new car. I had uploaded photos of the new car. I then added a fresh coat of golden yellow paint and black stripes to the car. I also added the most reliable yet stylish wheels I could find on the net. I also looked up the supplies to fix the interior of the car. The car already has decorations hanging from the rearview mirror and I kind of like that. Once I was sure about the ideal design I shut down the computer, changed into my outfit, got the keys, and started to leave. I promised my friend Miley that I would give her a ride in my new wheels.

_"Okay Mojo, here's your pain pills."_ I said as I gave him a small white pill for his leg, _"But if you go Number one in my bed again, you're sleeping outside."_ After that, left my room.

Down in my backyard, my parents were busy. My Dad was making a path, so no one will step on _'his'_ grass. He obsessed over it. My Mom was just planting some new flowers. _"Ron, this one is uneven."_ Mom said testing one of the stones on the new path. _"Yeah, possibly."_ He said, being too busy to pay full attention to her. _"This one is wobbly."_ she said testing another. _"Yeah I'll get to it."_ he said. _"Oh couldn't we hire a professional, or at least have your daughter help you."_ She insisted. _"Oh no! I'm going to do this by myself."_ Dad said. I think his manly pride is getting in the way.

I got outside and I completely forgot about the new _'Keep off the Grass'_ rule that dad established. _"Sam I do not like footprints on my grass."_ Dad said annoyed. _"What? I don't see any footprints." _I said as I turned to check the grass. _"That's why I built my path." _he said, _"So, why don't move from my grass onto my path okay." "Its family grass Dad!" _I said as I got onto the path. _"Well if you ever get married, you will understand from your husband."_ Dad said. That was a cheery thought. _"Thanks a lot Dad."_ I said with sarcasm.

_"Hey mom, I was wondering about the necklace from Great-Great Grandmother Archanna."_ I said. _"What about it?"_ she said. _"The symbol on the necklace, do you know what it is?"_ I asked. _"No, why?"_ she asked perplexed. _"Well I saw the same symbol on the Steering wheel of my car and I was wondering where it is from."_ I said. My mom thought about it. _"Sorry sweetheart, I have no idea."_ she said. _"Thanks anyway."_ I said as I walked to my car.

_"I want you home at 11:00!"_ Mom called to me as I got into my car. _"Got it"_ I said. _"And please for goodness's sake, drive safely."_ She said. _"Seat belts on."_ my dad said. _"Guys! I got this!"_ I called back as I droved off. The tail of the car spewed out a huge cloud of smoke as I drove off. I need to fix that. _"Wow… you are so cheap."_ Mom said to my Dad. _"It's her first car, it's supposed to be cheap."_ he said. _"Not that cheap!"_ she said back as Dad returned to work.

_**In the Qatar Desert:**_

Walking in the desert, Captain Lennox and his team had survived the attack along with the boy. They must have been walking for hours, trying to figure out what to do next. _"At this time, we can not confirm if there were any survivors."_ the Secretary said on television back at the U.S.

_**At Captain Lennox's Home:**_

Sarah was feeding her daughter, when she saw the news. _"Oh my gosh."_ she said as she fell back into her seat with an extremely worried look. _"We are facing a threat that we have not come across before." _the Secretary informed the audience. Then Sarah went to comfort her baby. _"Don't worry honey, Daddy's gonna be okay."_ Sarah said as her baby cried.

_**Back in the Qatar Desert:**_

_"It looks like this thing has a weird aura surrounding the exoskeleton like some kind of invisible force-shield."_ Epps said as he examined his image on the camera. _"But that's impossible, right? That doesn't happen except in comic book stuff right?"_ Donnelley asked. _"I don't know, my Mama she had the gift, she saw things."_ Fig said nervously as he fiddled with his necklace, _"I got that gene too and that thing that attacked us, I have a feeling it ain't over." "Why do you use those voodoo powers to get us out of this overgrown sandbox?"_ Donnelley teased.

"_When I took that picture, I think it saw me." _Epps confessed as the others looked at them, _"It looked right at me."_ Realizing the gravity of the situation, Captain Lennox took quick decision on what to do next. _"Alright, we need to get this to the Pentagon; they're going to want to know what we are dealing with here."_ As they were talking, something was moving underneath the sand. It had red arachnid like eyes and they were mechanical. They were observing the group in front of it and saw Epps; it had found its target.

There was another problem. _"Our radio fried. We have no communication or anyway to contact them what so ever."_ Epps said. Then the Captain got an idea. _"How far do you live from here?"_ The captain asked the boy. _"Not far, just over those mountains." _the boy said. _"Does it have a phone?"_ the Captain asked. _"Yeah"_ the boy said. With that, the group started the long walk to the boy's village. However, they were still unaware of the robotic beast following closed behind them.

_**At the Lake near Tranquility:**_

I had just picked up Miley and we were driving around the countryside of the city. _"Girl, are you sure we can go to the lake?"_ Miley asked. There was a party at the lake for all of the popular kids at school. _"Of course Mil, it's a __**lake, **__it's a public property, and it belongs to the whole city."_ I explained.

**Empty parking space ten feet to the right. **_"What was that?"_ Miley asked as she brushed her long beach blonde hair from her brown eyes covering with her eye glasses. _"That was the new program that helps me with my driving."_ I stated. _"Sam is there any idea in your head that hasn't been thought of?"_ she asked.

Then I saw a familiar figure. _"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh, Mil, Mike's here!"_ I said as I pulled in. _"Just stay calm, and remember that you are a strong, unique woman."_ Miley encouraged. _"That's not how the others see it, especially not Mike and Teresa."_ I said as I got out of the car fixing my mint green short sleeved floral sundress underneath my star patterned denim jacket, and fluffing my auburn hair, which I had just let down. I bent down to straighten my inch thick heels of my tan low heel sandals that went around my ankles. _"Those girls that were saying mean stuff about you are just jealous that you are smarter, more athletic, and so much prettier than they will ever be."_ she said. _"Thanks anyway, Mil, I appreciate it."_ I said gratefully as we walked over to where Mike was.

Teresa was working on her cheerleading moves with her squad. Then they spotted us and Teresa circled her arms around Mike's waist. Why do I get the feeling that she was trying to make us jealous. For some reason Mike didn't seem to like it. _"Hey nice car."_ Teresa said evilly referring to my car. I just stopped and folded my arms. _"It may be not the greatest thing to look at now, but I'm going to fix it up to look like it just went off the assembly line."_ I said. _"Yeah, this girl is so smart it should be illegal."_ Miley added. _"It should."_ Teresa stated. _"Thanks a lot, Mil!"_ I said through closed teeth.

"_You know I think I recognized you from somewhere. You got on the squad and quit last year right?"_ Teresa asked. My mind flashed back to my sophomore year. I thought I would try something new and try to fit in. but they wouldn't officially put me on the squad, even through I pass the physical part of the tryouts with flying colors, unless I dumped Miley as a friend.

"_Yeah well, it turned out that cheerleading wasn't for me."_ I stated. _"Oh. Was it not up to your superior being?"_ she sharply. Now she was really getting under my skin. _"No, I just don't believe that I should abandon a friend just to be popular."_ I said. Teresa gave me a glare. _"Miley may not be one of the popular girls, no offense Mil."_ I said. _"None taken."_ Mil stated shrugging her shoulders. _"But she's one of the greatest friends a girl can ask for."_ I finished. Mike looked at me impressed for some reason.

"_Whatever"_ Teresa said as she turned around to face her friends, _"Hey guys I know where a party is, let's go." "Come on, Mil, let's get out of here."_ I said. _"Good idea, this place was getting a little stuffy."_ Miley replied, _"Can you go on ahead, my mom's going to pick me up." "Are you sure?"_ I asked. _"I'm sure."_ she replied. _"Alright."_ I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

_"Teresa there's something I want to talk to you about."_ Mike said. _"Come on, baby, can't you call me something else other than my name?"_ Teresa said. _"Well Terry, things aren't going well for us, and I think… we should see different people."_ he stated. _"Wait so are you breaking up with me?"_ Teresa yelled frantically, _"No one breaks up with me!" "Yeah well there's a first time for everything. I'm just tired of being treated like a bonus prize"_ Mike said crossing his arms.

"_Well you're just going insane right now, you just cool down for awhile, I'll see you in a few days, and you better be normal by then."_ Teresa said as she swung her high ponytail in his face furiously and got into her car.

"_Wait!"_ mike yelled as the car drove off. _"Oh real smooth, Michael Banes, real smooth."_ he said to himself as he started the long walk home. Miley's mom (who was an older shorter haired version of Miley.) just got here and we were exchanging greetings and I saw Mike walking by himself. I wonder what happened. Suddenly I had a feeling this was my chance to get him to notice me. But how? I was about to get the answer so enough.


	5. Scene 4

_***The Blue Inferno burns those who have evil in their hearts/sparks, but it does not harm those who have good hearts/sparks in anyway. Instead it heals.**_

_**Please keep an open mind. Review and comment what you like about this chapter.**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_**Transformers – a Star is Born**_

_**Scene 4 – Driving You Home**_

I was pondering what to do, when I heard a radio tune to a certain station, and then a song came on. It was _'Who's Gonna Drive You Home'. "Hey, what's with your radio, Sam?" _Miley asked_. "This really must be an old model." _Miley's mom said, _"No offense, Samantha." _

I wasn't listening to them; the song had given me an idea. _"I'm gonna drive him home tonight."_ I said. _"What?"_ Miley exclaimed, "_He's an evil queen bee's toy, let him hitchhike." "Miley! Don't talk like that."_ her mom scolded, "_Besides, hitchhiking is illegal." "He lives ten miles from here, it's my only chance, you got to be understanding with me okay."_ I said. _"Okay, it's your heartache."_ Miley said. _"Thanks a lot, Mil."_ I said as I got into the car.

I drove the car and slowed down as I got to Mike. _"Hey Mike! It Sam Witwicky."_ I said as he continued walking. I guess he doesn't know me. _"I was wondering if I can give you a ride in my car to your house."_ I offered. Mike hesitated for a bit, but then he nodded. I stopped and opened the passenger's door for him.

It was a really awkward scene for us. We were just quiet for awhile. _"I can't believe I'm here right now."_ he said as he looked out the window. So, he rather walk than have me drive him home. _"You can get out you know you won't hurt my feelings."_ I said. But he really is. He's just like everyone else. _"Oh no, I didn't mean here with you. I mean the same situation I'm always in." _Mike said, _"I guess I just have a weakness for girls with nicely shaped bronze shoulders and stuff."_

"_You know I added a couple of new features in this car."_ I said as I slipped the shoulder of my denim jacket, and lifted the right sleeve of my sundress to show a little bit of my shoulder as I pointed to a few of the features, _"There's this program that warns me of all the objects surrounding the car."_ Mike just stared at me. I guess I was being a little too weird.

_"I was really impressed by what you did for your friend."_ Mike said. _"Well I knew her since kindergarten here. So, I can't just leave her for those jerkettes."_ I said. _"So, this isn't your first year here?"_ he asked. _"No, we have been in the same class since the second grade."_ I said. _"Really?"_ Mike asked, _"Do we have any classes together?" "English, Lit, Algebra, and History."_ I answered. _"Samantha?"_ he asked making sure he's got my name. _"I prefer, Sam."_ I said. _"Sam Wilkicky."_ he said. _"Witwicky."_ I connected him. _"I'm so sorry. I just didn't recognize you."_ he said. _"That's totally understandable."_ I said.

_"Hey are you wearing contracts?"_ Mike asked confused. _"No why?"_ I replied. _"Well, your eyes are quite peculiar, it like it has a blue blaze to them."_ he said. _"Actually, I was born with these eyes. They're really weird, aren't they?"_ I said to him while, looking away. _"Actually, I think they're really beautiful."_ He said. I blush at his comment.

Then all of a sudden, the car started to act up, playing a song called _**'Sexual Healing'. "What's going on?"**_ I asked myself. This is really bad timing. Mental note; make a program that warns me of upcoming mechanical problems. _"Sorry, this is an old model. I just got this yesterday, so I'm still working out the glitches."_ I said trying to make out what was going on.

For some reason, I couldn't control the car and it was driving towards a small hill with an oak tree. And it had the view of the sun setting. Oh great, Mike's going to see I did this on purpose to make a romantic moment. _"This is not my doing. I'm not trying to make this romantic or anything. I'm just a friend not a romantic friend. I mean I could be."_ I said trying to explain myself as the car parked. Then the car started to play _'Youth'. "Just pop the hood."_ Mike said as he got out of the car. Is he going to fix it or something? _**"BE QUIET!"**_ I yelled at the car as kicked the radio. For a moment, I thought I heard the car winced in pain from my kick. But I shrugged it off.

I popped the hood and Mike lifted it up and took a look inside. Inside there was a new model engine. (I did not put that in there.) You would think that this kind of engine would be in the latest models. _"Wow you got a high-rise double pump engine, that's really impressive."_ he said. _"You mean the kind that squirts the fuel, so the car can go faster?"_ I asked. _"Yep, that's it."_ he said. _"Well I do like to go fast when necessary."_ I said. I really do like to go fast. _"So you're secretly a speed demon underneath that hi-tech brain of yours. No offense." _he said.

_"It looks like this piece is coming a little loose."_ Mike said as he shook a piece. While he examined the inside, I examined his muscular body. His well toned body show a little bit under his orange t-shirt and sun show the natural highlight in his dark hair. Man, he looks like an angel in the light. _"How do you know so much?" _I asked surprised by his knowledge of cars. _"My dad was a real grease monkey, so he taught me what I know." _Mike explained. _"That's weird; I didn't think a jock like you would turn to be mechanical."_ I said as I got my face out of his sight and thought he and I would really be perfect for each other with a huge smile.

"_Yeah well I don't like to broadcast it, since people don't like it when someone athletic is a little brainy. Especially not Teresa, she hates it."_ he said. _"I don't think so. I'm both a straight A student and a bit of an athlete. And that's okay, because it's good for the body and mind."_ I said.

"_Could you give it a start to test it?"_ Mike said. _"Okay."_ I said as I went to start the engine. _"So what happened between you and Teresa over there?"_ I asked. Mike just sighed. _"On second thought, I'll just walk."_ he said as he got his stuff from the passenger's seat and walked off, _"Good luck with your car."_ That's kind of rude.

_"Oh no! Don't let him walk away. Don't let him walk away please. Come on please."_ I kept telling the car as I tried to get the engine to work. Without my knowledge, a small blue spark that looked like the spark from a flame. It entered the keyhole and the radio started to play the song 'Baby Come Back' (Really catchy song)

Funny, this car seems to put the song that fits the mood, atmosphere, and situation. Kind of like a mood stone. It's almost as if it is alive. I've got a funny feeling that it is. I shook it off and concentrate on what the song was telling to do, to get Mike back here before he gets too far.

"_Hey! Wait a second!"_ I called as I closed the hood. I got in the car and drove after him just before he left the hill. _"Look I'm sorry if I said anything that offended you. I wasn't thinking straight."_ I tried to explain. _"No, I just overreacted."_ Mike said, _"Actually, I broke up with her." "Really, why?"_ I asked. _"I was just tired of being mistreated by those jerkettes and how they treat others as well."_ he said, _"I shouldn't have acted like that sorry." "It's okay, I understand how you feel. So, do you still want that ride, I think this car won't give us anymore trouble." _I said, while giving a tone to the car not to give me any more trouble, in case he can listen. For some reason, I think it's a he. _"Sure." _he said as he got in again.

About ten minutes later, I followed Mike's directions and we arrived at his house. Which, turned out to be a small trailer. _"So that's it?"_ I asked. _"I had a good time, so thanks for listening. You probably think I'm pretty shallow." _he said. _"No I don't think you're shallow. I think there's a lot more than meets the eye with you."_ I said. _"Okay, thanks."_ he said as he got out of his car with a smile. I guess he like that line. _"That's so weird, where have I heard that before. __**'More than meets the eye'**__"_ I pondered to myself.

As Mike got in his house, he wave and smiled at me. I think he likes me. _"I gonna love this car"_ I said to myself. It was almost as if this machine was watching out for me like a friend. I have a strange feeling that I have seen this car before. But where? As I drove off, I had a feeling something big was about to happen.


	6. Scene 5

_**Please keep an open mind. Review and comment what you like about this chapter.**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_**Transformers – a Star is Born**_

_**Scene 5 – The Second Strike**_

Meanwhile, in Washington D.C., the analysts were working around the clock to try to figure out what exactly the inexplicable signal was from the Qatar attack. They were all working on advanced computers with the most expensive programs on the planets.

The group of young analysts was teamed up with an older analyst with an Asian countenance. The older male came back to them after checking up one of the other teams. _"Guys, the other team believes that it was Iran that attacked the Qatar base."_ he said. _"Come on, dude. This is way too advanced for Iranian scientists."_ the younger male said as the other male realized this fact. _"What do you think, Chinese?"_ the senior analyst asked the blonde girl, who name was Maggie Taylor. _"No, this is nothing like what the Chinese have been using."_ she said as she got a feeling that this was beyond Earth.

_**On the Air Force One**__**:**_

On the plane Air Force One, some of the most important people of the U.S. were heading for the important business. Underneath one of the seats, a CD player was sitting there. Suddenly, it turned into a small bug eye robot the size of a human. It kept sneaking around, avoiding the eyes of the men aboard.

Meanwhile, a flight attendant with dark brown hair tied in a tight high bun had entered the private room of the U.S. president on his request. _"Yes, Mr. President?" _she asked. _"Could you get me from Ding Dongs darling?"_ the president asked with a kind of Texan accent as he rested his head on top of some pillows with his feet in red socks crossed in a relaxed way on his bed.

The small robot was continuing its mission, whatever it was. It made its way to the elevator. Then the flight attendant came. _"I've joined the Air force to bring the man some Ding Dongs. I'll be in storage."_ she said to her friend. She got into the elevator, she noticed the CD player on the floor of the elevator. She picked it up and put on top of a shelf in the storage room.

She went to the refrigerator and opened the packages of the small chocolate cakes. One of them however, fell out and roll right near the small robot that was in robot form and was hiding. The small robot stood very still and did not make a single sound. The attendant picked up the cake and took a small bite to taste it. She rubbed her mouth, she didn't like it.

Once she was out of the storage room, the robot got the computer and started to push multiple buttons. For a moment, it thought someone was coming when it heard some women laughing, pointing his gun in the direction of the laughter. But then he went back to the computer. It plugged himself to the computer with his hands and started to search through the various files. Making the satellites on the ground to turn to the Air Force One.

_**Back at Washington**__**:**_

_"Do you hear that? Are you getting this?"_ Maggie asked as she was listening to a strange signal, _"I think they're hacking the network again."_ then a window popped up saying the words '**Foreign Signal Detected' ** _"uh oh!"_ the younger male exclaimed with a bad twist in his stomach.

_**On the Air Force One**__**:**_

The small robot continued to hack until a window popped up saying '**Project Iceman Found'.** It was getting close to the information it was seeking.

_**Back at Washington**__**:**_

Maggie and her team started to analyze the signal and compare it to the previous attack signal. They were exactly the same. _"Oh my gosh! This is a direct match to the one in Qatar. Are you running a diagnosis?"_ she asked her younger male partner. _"Should I be?"_ he asked confused. _"Yes you should!"_ Maggie said matter-of-factly. _"So I shall."_ he stated.

_**On the Air Force One**__**:**_

The small humanoid robot started roaring as if it liked the information flowing into him. As it was downloading the data, something came into the main computer. Another window popped up saying that a virus was detected. It was affecting the whole military network.

_**Back at Washington**__**:**_

_"Someone help! They're hacking into Air Force One! We need a senior analyst!"_ Maggie yelled to the rest of the analysts all rushing towards them. "_I think they are planting a virus!" _she informed the others. _"A virus?"_ one of the older analysts asked. _"It is streaming right now." _the younger male of Maggie's team said. _"It's true! They are planting a virus and bunch of data from the system at the time." _she said flabbergasted. _"Code Red we have a breech!"_ one of the men called the plane over the small mouthpiece.

_**On the Air Force One**__**:**_

The security men got the warning and were getting ready to seize the intruder. _"Air Force One there is a beech in the Cargo Bay!"_ the man back in Washington warned them. The security search the whole Cargo Bay to find the intruder. Meanwhile back at the computer, the robot was getting close to the information is it was searching for.

_**Back at Washington**__**:**_

___"You got to cut the hard lines."_ Maggie said. _"What?"_ one of the older analysts asked confused. _"Whatever they want, they're getting it."_ she explained the important fact. _"Sir? Permission to take down the Defense network."_ the man with the mouthpiece asked. The rest of the analysts turned to the head analyst for an answer. _"Cut all server hard lines now."_ he said. _"Cut all server hard lines now!"_ the man with the mouthpiece ordered through the mouthpiece to Air force one.

_**On the Air Force One**__**:**_

Just as the little intruder was about to get the information, the connection was cut off. Unfortunately, it wasn't in time, it stopped on the page it wanted. It had the picture of Archanna in formal attire, various strange symbols, as well as information about the file it was on. It had the date of the discovery, the name of the explorer and the name of the project. The little bot was going to take a closer look at the data, the screen went completely blank. Then it hit the screen with its head in frustration.

Then two men entered the storage room, holding guns. Both of them had dark hair. _"Someone has tampered with the mainframe."_ one of the men said through the communicator on his watch. Then a strange noise from the robot. _"What the…!"_ the other man. Then they started to shoot at the metallic creature. The little creature was fast for his size. Then it threw ninja stars made from CDs, which killed both of the men when they stabbed their chests.

On the upper deck, the security guards got up and readied themselves to defend the officials as they scattered. Two of the guards were stationed at the door of the president's room the man on the intercom tells everyone to prepare for emergency descent. (I bet he wasn't too relaxed when he heard the alarm.)

The little robot jumped down from its hiding place and examining the dead bodies to make sure they would stay down. Then another man came into the storage room from behind it and started to shoot at it. The little robot just dodged the shots and threw another CD ninja star, killing the man as well. After that, it went to hide.

About two more men came into the room, holding up guns, looking for the intruder. What they didn't notice is that the robot was in his CD player mode. After it was sure that the coast was clear, the robot left the room, since he got what he wanted.

_**Back at Washington**__**:**_

The Secretary of Defense had just heard what happened and he was hopping mad. _"I want the president in that bunker. And I don't want to discuss of this thing until that becomes reality. That's our first priory, that's our only priory."_ he ordered as he walked with a number of men. In another room, men were working double time. _"Air Force One is on the ground."_ one of the men informed.

_**Outside the Air Force One**__**:**_

Outside the landed plane, the authorities were gathering around to help try to find the intruder. One of them was a black and white police car with the words _**"To punish and enslave."**_ on its right rear side came to a stop near the plane while the sirens were sounding. The little robot went out of the tire openings. It hid behind the tires for a bit and then started to walk into the crowd. It walked though the human as if it was one of the men speaking through a mouthpiece; I'm surprised that no one noticed. Other times it just sneak around, almost ready to attack. Then it finally got into the car.

_**"THOSE LITTLE BUGS TRIED TO SHOOT ME!"**_ the small robot complained to the policeman, who's image shook a bit, revealing him to be a hologram. _**"BUT I FOUND A CLUE TO THE ALLSPARK. THE JOHNSON WOMAN HAS SEEN OUR LANGUAGE." **_ the small said as he typed on the computer in the car. _**"ARCHANNA JOHNSON SEARCH." **_ the small robot said. He made a sound that sounded like a robotic grunt. On the screen, a photo and chat room account of Samantha Witwicky came up as listed as Archanna Johnson's great - great granddaughter along with a picture of the necklace she left behind. The robots recognized it for some reason. The little robot shook with excitement as it looked up where the girl is located. _**"WE MUST FIND PRETTYGIRL217." **_ the little robot said as it located the girl's location. With that, the car pulled away to start their search for Samantha Witwicky.


	7. Scene 6

_**I'm really sorry for the long wait. I have been extremely busy with my college online Anthropology and Plant Biology classes, and my on-campus Digital Photography classes. I needed to put my schoolwork in front of my fanfiction work. I thank for your patience and I hope you will enjoy this new chapter.**_

_**Please keep an open mind. Review and comment what you like about this chapter.**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_**Transformers – a Star is Born**_

_**Scene 6 – Something Much Bigger**_

I was sound asleep from the excitement from yesterday. I was having a dream of going to the Homecoming Dance with Mike. Then all of a sudden, I heard a loud engine roar outside. I immediately woke up and tried to figure out the sound. I realized that the sound was… _**MY CAR!**_

Oh no! I just got that car; I can't have it stolen now. I immediately got out of bed and ran out of my bedroom door, down the hall, and went on the balcony of the house just above the garden. _**"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" **_I yelled as I saw my car start to roll away. _**"HEY THAT'S MY CAR! STOP!" **_

I ran downstairs to the garage, still wearing my blue pajamas with vertical blue and light green stripes. I grabbed my cell phone, put a navy sweater, and got my old bike out. _**"DAD CALL THE COPS! HURRY!" **_I called to him up in his room as I started to follow the thief with my bike.

I was pedaling as fast as I could. Thank goodness for my athletic ability. I opened my cell phone and call 911 Emergency. _**"HELLO MY CAR HAS BEEN STOLEN! I'M IN PURSUIT, BRING EVERYONE ON THE FORCE! THERE'S NO NEED FOR ME TO ANSWER QUESTIONS, MY FATHER'S THE HEAD OF THE NEIGHBORHOOD WATCH!" **_I screamed into the phone to the operator.

The car went into the junkyard. Is the thief meeting his gang there or something? I went into the junkyard and left my bike when a train slowly went in front of me. I managed to go between two of the cars, got off my bike, and continued my search. I wanted to waste no time searching for my car. I don't care what my chances of winning are, I'm going to teach that jerk not to steel anything some me. But what I saw next, was not at all what I was looking for, it was something was never would have expected at all.

I heard a strange sound to my right behind a pile of scrap. It sounded like shifting metal moving and scraping around and against each other in an electroctic way. I looked behind the pile and I wouldn't believe my eyes. My car looked like it was breaking itself apart, but it was actually transforming into a seventeen feet tall black and yellow robot. It was so not real.

"_Oh my gosh!"_ I said flabbergasted, it felt so familiar somehow. Then some kind of light came from its chest. The robot aimed it at the sky. I followed the path of the beam of light; it was the same symbol on the steering wheel, and on Mom's necklace. What is that symbol anyway? What was that thing doing anyway?

I ducked down behind the pile as the robot lowered the light. I pulled out my cell phone and left a recording in case I don't make it out of here. _"My name is Samantha Witwicky. Who ever find this, my car is alive."_ I said. Then I took a picture of the robot for evidence. _"Here's the proof. I just want to say Mom Dad, I love you, and I'm sorry for just running off after the thief like that, and it turned out that the thief was the car. Mojo I love you."_ I said as closed the cell phone.

I got up and tried to quietly get away from the giant robot. Then I saw two big dogs, one German Sheppard and one Rottweiler, they must be the guard dogs here. There were large bones near them; that's not a good sign. I tipped on my toes to be as quiet as possible to avoid being chased by them. But they saw me and began to pursue me. I looked back as I started running; the dogs were on chains so that might stop them in their tracks. But the ends of chains attached to the wall broke off.

I ran as fast as could, yelling good dogs. I went into a building, there was a barrel in the middle of the room and I got on top of it to try to get away from the dogs. But it wasn't tall enough, for the dogs were jumping to get a bite out of me. _"Bad dogs, bad Canine carnivorous!"_ I yelled while trying to kick them to get away from me.

Just as one of the dogs was about to bite into my leg, the car or whatever it was barged into the room and chased the dogs away. I don't know what it is, but I want to get away from it as far as possible. _"Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry! Take the keys I don't want them! The car's yours!"_ I yelled as I threw the key to the car and ran out of the room at high speed.

Just as I was about to leave the junkyard, a police car pulled up in front and immediately two policemen came out. _"Oh thank goodness! The guy's in there…"_ I started to say. But the policemen pointed their pistols at me. _"Let us see your hands!"_ they ordered. _"No! I'm not the thief, in fact there's no thief at all, but my car's in there driving by itself."_ I tried to explain. _"Be quiet, put your hands on your head, walk towards the car, and put your head on the hood!"_ one of the policemen ordered. I did what they said, and I put my head on the hood of the car hard. Frustrated on how things turned out.

_**Meanwhile, in Washington D.C.**_

The Secretary of defense was hopping mad about the Air Force One situation. He swiped a card key and the door opened. _"Whoever did this finally manage to infiltrate the system, which was their original objective in Qatar, only this time it worked."_ A senior analyst explained. _"What did they get?"_ the secretary asked. _"We don't know sir."_ the analyst said regretfully.

"_What about the virus?"_ the secretary asked as they went into a room full of different computers and people. _"It's a spider-bot virus. We are not certain what it will do, but it might damage the system." _the analysts explained. _"Can it be stop?"_ the secretary asked. _"Every time we try an anti-virus, it adapts and spreads itself. It's like it is not a virus anymore, it has become the system."_ the analyst explained gravely.

Outside the room, Maggie and another analyst. Then she saw the secretary and decided that she should tell him the important information and explain her theories about what they are facing. She slipped inside the room, and closed the door. The analyst knocked on the glass door, telling her to get back out here. She holds up her pointer finger to say 'just a moment'

"_This is obliviously the first phase of a major attempt against the U.S. The only ones of this technology are Russia, North Korea, and possibly China."_ said one of the men. _"I'm sorry that's not correct."_ Maggie stated, making herself known to the others.

"_I'm sorry miss, I didn't see you there, and you would be…?"_ a man asked. _"I'm just the analyst that detected the hack."_ Maggie answer as another man was pushing her towards the door she just came in through. _"Hold on, it was you? You did it?"_ the Secretary of Defense asked. _"Her team."_ the senior analyst corrected.

"_Sir I was just trying to say that they hacked your firewall in ten seconds. Even a supercomputer with a brute force attack would take about twenty years to do that."_ Maggie explained. _"Perhaps you can explain why our satellites imagery shows North Korea doubling its naval activity?" _someone said. _"Maybe it's a precaution, isn't that what we are doing?"_ she answered nervously. The man shook his head in disapproval.

"_The signal pattern is learning along, it is evolving on its own, and you need to move pass special transfers and start concerning quantum mechanics."_ She explained further. _"There is __**NOTHING **__on earth that complex."_ the senior analyst stated, not believing where she was getting at. _"What about an organism? A living organism? Some kind of DNA based computer? I mean, I know that sounds crazy, but…"_ Maggie continued to explain her theory to everyone else.

"_That's enough, that's enough!"_ the Secretary of Defense said, not believing a single word she is saying either. _"We have six floors of analysts working on this. If you can find proof to back up your theory, I would be happy to listen to you. But if you give me anymore of that brain mouth thing, you're off the team. Do you understand?"_ the Secretary said. Maggie just nodded her head in agreement. The Secretary snapped to order her to get to work and she obeyed and left the room. Little did they know that she was on the right course after all.

_**The Next Morning, at the Tranquility Police Station**_

I was pretty scared about this whole thing. I was about to be interrogated for something I didn't do. _"Sam are you okay?"_ my dad asked concerned, still wearing his pajamas with messy hair as he arrived at the station. _"Yeah I'm fine dad, but they think I stole my own car."_ I said. _"Okay I don't know what this is about, but my little girl is no criminal! She's a straight A student, she goes to school everyday, she does community service, she's an honest hard worker, she respects both me and her mother, she goes to church every Sunday, except for when we are on vacations, and she doesn't even think about stealing of any kind. Plus, how can she steal her own car?"_ my dad stated angrily.

"_Calm down, old man!"_ an officer, who had black hair and an unshaved beard and looked like he was in his early thirties said. _"Hey! That's my dad you're talking to!"_ I said, not taking that kind of mouth towards my father. _"We just want a few questions answered."_ Another officer said. _"Alright."_ I said, _"But you won't believe me when I tell you."_ With that I told the story.

They didn't believe me. _"I can't be any clearer than I am right now, my car just stood up."_ I explained again. _"Stood up?"_ said the police officer, _"Wow!"_ he said sarcastically. _"Okay doll!"_ he said, handing me a bag and a container. _"Fill it up and don't drip."_ He's not serious is he?  
_"What are you rolling on? Whippets? Goof Balls? A little wowie sauce with the girls?"_ he asked. He is. _"I'm not on any drugs of any kind and I never will, but I do think I need to see a psychiatrist instead."_ I said. At least they blaming it on drugs and not on my own mind.

"_Then what are these?"_ he asked as the other officer tossed him an orange bottle. The officer in front of me shook the bottle in front of my face. _"They were in your pocket." _he said, _"'Mojo' is that the kids are doing today? A little bit of 'Mojo.'"_ _"Those are my dog's pain pills."_ I said bluntly. _"You know a Chihuahua."_ my dad explained.

The officer then lowered his head to his right hand and chuckled. I can't believe this guy. _"What was that?"_ he asked. _"What?"_ I asked, not knowing what he was talking about. _"You were eyeballing my piece fifty cent? Come on; make something happen, do it. Cuz I promise you I will bust you up."_ he said threatening me. _"Are you on drugs?"_ I asked, getting really freaked out now.

In the end, we the car's license plate and everything was cleared, so left the station. _"Are you okay, sweetheart?"_ dad asked as we were leaving. _"Yeah Dad, I'm just a little shaken up a bit." _I answered. _"Anyway, it's a good thing it's a Saturday today. I think you should take it easy today."_ he said _"Okay, Dad."_ I said with my head hanging low, really confused about what is happening. _"I don't get it; you're usually sober about these things, but transforming cars? Are you sure you're not studying too hard?" "I'm not exactly sure, but you know how Great - Great Grandma Archanna started to lose her mind a bit after going blind?"_ I asked. _"Yeah, why?"_ Dad asked perplexed. _"Well I think I might have inherited some of her madness, like a strange mutant gene." _I said with worry. What I didn't know at the time was that I was going part of something much bigger than a hallucination.


	8. Scene 7

_**Please keep an open mind. Review and comment what you like about this chapter.**_

_**Don't forget to read, comment, and review what you of my other fanfictions, you might just like them as well.**_

_**Happy New Year!**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_**Transformers – a Star is Born**_

_**Scene 7 – Attack in the Desert**_

_**In the Qatar Desert:**_

Captain Lennox, his men, and the native boy continued to walk in that unbearably hot desert in Qatar. But finally after uncountable hours, or days, they have finally reached a large power tower that was a least a hundred feet tall with a drawing on the satellite. _"Let's hope this telephone line works."_ Lennox said. Epps managed to find a well and he poured a cup of water over his head to cool himself off.

Suddenly, a huge pile of sand surfaced from the ground and headed straight for the tower. It hit one of the legs holding it up, and the tower came falling down. _"Watch out!" _Lennox said. _"Hey! Heads up!"_ Epps said warning the others to get out of the way.

_"What was that?"_ Donnelly asked. Then Fig started to speak some random Spanish words. _"English dude, English."_ Donnelly asked, not understanding a word he said as usual.

The soldiers looked around the area to find the phenomena that caused the tower to collapse. Right behind Captain Lennox was what looked like a spiky metal tentacle like appendage. The tip of the tail was spinning and when it extended its spike at the very end as well as the spikes on the side. It made a sound that sounded like metal clanging against each other, which alerted Epps about the strange limb like object, which was about to strike his friend.

_**"WHOA!"**_ Epps screamed which warned Lennox just in time. Perhaps the captain didn't like bugs or something, because he was stomping the sand and screaming like crazy. Before you can say fire at will, all of the soldiers were shooting at the sand at random in hopes of destroy the mysterious and underhanded opponent. For a moment, it came up and revealed its form as a mechanical scorpion. Then it went back into the sand again. It must have been the creature that was there with the giant robot at the Qatar attack.

"_**CODE RED! CODE RED!"**_ the soldiers yelled, shooting at the monster with it occasionally flicking its tail. Then things were quiet again, the only things shifting the sand was the slight desert wind. _"Everyone, Quiet!"_ Captain Lennox ordered. Still things remained quiet, whatever happened must have been gone. But they were dead wrong!

Then out of the blue, the appendage of the metal monster came out of the ground and pierce Donnelly in his torso. Donnelly screamed his last scream as the monster flick its tail around to get the dead carcass off.

The rest of the soldiers and the native boy scrambled across the sand, trying to get away from the creature that had just gotten their comrade and dear friend. Then the creature came out of the sand and revealed a clear view of its full form right behind three of the men, who were still running and yelling for their lives. Then it came back down as fast as it came up.

The soldiers and the boy continued to run until they saw the boy's village. The villagers were at first perplexed by the sight of the men and small boy running frantically towards the village. Then they understood the situation after the beast emerged from the sand. Panic struck as they scrambled in fear to get themselves and their chickens and goats out of harm's way.

The soldiers found some collapsed walls and ducked behind them for cover from the monster scorpion's attack as they continued to fire at it. Then the robo-scorpion resurfaced and continued to assault the humans.

_**"HEY! WHERE'S YOUR PAPA?"**_ Lennox asked the native boy. _**"PAPA!"**_ the native boy yelled as he ran into the arms of his father, who had a short black beard and glasses, as they went inside. _**"I NEED A TELEPHONE!"**_ Lennox said to the boy's father. _**"TELEPHONE? IN HERE!"**_ the father said as they went into another room as he found a cell phone and gave it to Lennox.

_**"THIS IS AN EMERGENCY PENTAGON CALL!"**_ Lennox yelled into the phone to the operator, _**"DO YOU UNDERSTAND? THIS IS AN EMERGENCY…"**_ Then a huge explosion from outside early collapsed the whole house, but broke the windows before Lennox could finish his sentence. This was no ordinary machine scorpion at all, if you call that ordinary. _**"NO I DON'T HAVE A CREDIT CARD!"**_ Lennox yelled to the operator_. "Sir the attitude is not going to speed things up any bit at all."_ the Muslim operator spoke calmly, not realizing the seriousness of the situation, _"I'm going to have to ask you to speak into the mouthpiece very clearly."_ _**"WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR, THIS IS RIDUCLOUS!" **_Lennox yelled in frustration. At the same time, the Scorpion proceeded to shoot at the soldiers.

_**"I NEED A CREDIT CARD!"**_ captain Lennox yelled to his comrades as he went into the battle field. _**"EPPS, WHERE'S YOUR WALLET?"**_ he asked as he went behind his friend. _**"POCKET!"**_ Epps answered as he continued to shoot the creature. _**"WHICH POCKET?"**_ Lennox asked. _**"MY BACK POCKET!"**_ Epps answered. _**"YOU GOT TEN BACK POCKETS!"**_ Lennox yelled as he searched the pockets. _**"THE TOP LEFT SIDE! THE TOP LEFT SIDE! THE TOP LEFT SIDE!" **_Epps yelled as he took a large shot at the metal beast as he ordered the others to keep shooting.

The captain finally managed to get Epps's wallet and pull a credit card. _**"OKAY IT'S VISA!"**_ he yelled in to the phone as the mechical monster shot another blast at the soldiers. _"Also sir, did you hear about the Premium Plus World-Service Gold Package?" _the operator asked calmly. _**"NO I DON'T WANT A PREMIUM PACKAGE!"**_ Lennox yelled. Then suddenly the monster took two more blasts to the soldiers.

Finally with some luck, he managed to reach their call. _**"EPPS! PENTAGON!"**_ Lennox ordered to his friend as he tossed the cell phone to his friend.

_**Back at the Pentagon:**_

Back in Washington, the call reached the pentagon and the communications room was in a frenzy. The Secretary of Defense and some other men came into the room when they heard the ruckus. _"Give me a status."_ one of the men ordered. _"Sir we are tracking a special ops team under fire in Qatar. They said they are survivors." _ A communications officer said. _"Survivors?"_ said the Secretary of Defense flabbergasted.

_**Back in the Qatar Desert:**_

The scorpion robot still hadn't let up its attack on the soldiers. _**"I HAVE NEVER SEEN THIS IN MY LIFE! WE NEED GUNSHIPS ON STATIONS ASAP!"**_ Epps yelled into the phone.

_**Pentagon:**_

The Secretary had a worry look on his face as he heard Epps's distress call. _"Predators coming up in a minute."_ said a man. _"We are linking the call to the nearest AWACS."_ the senior analyst informed.

_**Qatar Desert:**_

The deadly creature was still firing at the village trying to strike its prey. _**"IT'S UNKNOWN! I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS! HAVE YOU EVER SEEN THIS POWER?"**_ Epps said in the phone.

_**Pentagon:**_

_"A Predator ETA in two minutes."_ a man confirmed on the computer.

_**Qatar Desert:**_

A small black plane was flying over the desert towards the village. While the scorpion was using an old car as a shield. It even blasted a chunk of a beautiful building.

_**Pentagon:**_

Back at the Pentagon, a computer screen was showing the view of the plane's camera and it caught sight of the monster. _"What is that?"_ the Secretary asked breathlessly. _"I don't know."_ a man answered, equally breathless.

_**Qatar Desert:**_

The creature didn't seem to tired down or run out of gas or batteries. It toppled trees and buildings alike. Some of the debris nearly fell on top of the soldiers.

_**Air Force Airport:**_

A bunch of men were getting ready to move out. One of the planes had a shark face on the tip. Sometime later in the air, a huge plane with a large disk on the back was gathering information on the enemy and sending the hogs.

_**Qatar Desert:**_

_**"SEVEN MAN TEAM, NORTH OF ORANGE SMOKE!"**_ Epps yelled to the phone as he threw a small canister up in the air. _**"ATTACK DIRECTION WEST! YOU'RE CLEAR AND HOT!"**_ he said as some of the villagers were helping fight off the creature. The planes were comings to village. _**"LENNOX! THE HEAT IS COMING!" **_Epps warned his friend. _**"LAZE THE TARGET! WE'VE GOT A BEAM-RIDER INCOMING!"**_ Lennox ordered. In a moment, they were pointing beams to the creature. The creature was not going to be taken down so easily and it shot a blast, which severely hit Fig.

The soldiers kept firing and Lennox saw the planes coming. _**"GET READY! THE HEAT'S COMING!"**_ he said. _**"WHAT? BRING IT!"**_ Epps yelled ready for this to be over.

The plane made a stream of shots at the creature and it seemed to be harming it. Then another plane used a missile to hit it. The soldier waited to see if the creature was dead now. But it was still thrashing around. _"There's no way that thing's still alive." _Lennox said flabbergasted.

"_**SPOOKY THREE TWO, USE 105 SHELLS! BRING THE RAIN!"**_ Epps ordered to bring on the big guns as the planes flew overhead. A large black plane was circling around the place and shot several shots at the creature, making a cloud of blackish dust.

It must have worked this time, because the creature seemed like it was limping around. But it managed to dig back into the ground. However, piece of its tail had fallen off.

The soldiers surveyed the damage and noticed something was wrong. _"Where's Fig?"_ Lennox asked his men concerned. Then they heard a scream in pain. All of them ran towards the source and to their dismay, saw their friend on the ground in a serious condition. They scrambled to his side to help him in any way they can.

_**Pentagon:**_

_"Bring them in."_ the Secretary ordered with a solemn look on his face, _"You get those men back in the states now. And I want them debriefed in ten hours."_

_**Qatar Desert:**_

Sometime later near night fall, a helicopter came to take the soldiers home. One of the soldiers waved his arms to flag the copter down. When the helicopter was on the ground, the team carried their wounded comrade and hopefully get him better and get more ideas about what to do about their new enemies.


	9. Scene 8

_***Since the Star Matrix is from the spark of Shining Star, who guarded the Allspark, the Star Matrix is able to locate the Allspark.**_

_**Please keep an open mind. Review and comment what you like about this chapter and recommend it to others.**_

_**Don't forget to read, comment, and review what you of my other fanfictions, you might just like them as well, and recommend them to others.**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_**Transformers – a Star is Born**_

_**Scene 8 – Sneak Peek/Get in the Car**_

_**Back at the Pentagon:**_

Maggie and her team as well as others were still trying to figure out who or what their country was up against. She knew what the Secretary of Defense told her, but she needed to get the proof to make everyone see that they are facing something much bigger, before they make a terrible mistake. _"There's only one hacker in the world that can break this code."_ she said to herself as her partner watched.

When no one was looking, she made a copy of the data of the alien frequency. When it was done, she sneaked it into her compact mirror and pretended to apply some foundation on her face. Then she closed it and decided to go to an old friend of hers when it was time to leave.

_**Glen's Hometown:**_

Sometime after she left the Pentagon, Maggie flagged down a taxi. In an instant, she was in front of a house that was near a suspension bridge. Then she pressed the doorbell. When the door was opened for her, she went in without permission.

_"I'm so sorry to bother you_." she said to a large black man with black short hair, he was a few inches shorter than her with a light green t-shirt, and yellow short pajama bottoms. _"Maggie?"_ he said perplexed. _"Look I just need…"_ Maggie started to say. _"No, this is my private area, my place of Zen and peace."_ he said. _**"GLEN! WHO IS IT!"**_ an elderly female voice yelled from another room. _**"BE QUIET GRANDMA!"**_ Glen yelled rudely, _"What are you doing here?"_ he asked in a whisper. _"Just listen to me."_ Maggie said. _**"GLEN!"**_ Glen's grandmother yelled again. _**"GRANDMAMA, DRINK YOUR PRUNE JUICE!"**_ Glen yelled back.

In Glen's Bedroom, a bald headed black boy with vertical blue striped shirt and black shorts was playing a dancing game. _"Oh what level are you on man?"_ Glen asked as he and Maggie entered the room. _"Six."_ the boy said in a sing-song voice as he continued to dance. They hummed in union with the beat of the song being played on the game while Maggie sat on the bed. _"Oh here comes the Matrix, here comes the Matrix!"_ Glen said excitedly. Then they moved their hands in a slow circle.

"_Glen seriously, don't you want to see something classified?"_ Maggie asked. The moment she mentioned the word _'Classified'_, Glen's became an interested listener. He pause the song that was being played, but the other boy was still dancing. _"Whoa hey! I just paused it, I just paused it."_ Glen said, the boy immediately stopped, _"I need a moment, please." "I'm sorry."_ Maggie apologized. Shaking his head, he left the room. _"Hey, you better saved my game."_ he said as he turned his head towards them.

"_How classified?"_ Glen asked. Maggie turned her head towards the door to see if anyone was watching. _"Like __**'I will go to jail for the rest of my life for showing you'**__ classified."_ she answered. _"Yes."_ Glen said, not believing his luck to see something this secretive from the government. _"One quick peek."_ he said as he took the copy and put it in his computer, after he saved the game, closed it, and opened a special program to examine the data.

_**Pentagon:**_

The Secretary of Defense was taking off his glasses as he left a room. Then a man in a tan uniform came up to him with a few photos in hand. "_The Special Ops got a thermal snapshot of whatever hit the base in Qatar."_ the man explained as he handed the photos to him. _"Let me see it!"_ the Secretary of Defense commanded impatiently. _"Well the imager was damaged sir."_ the man regretfully stated.

_"The rangers are in route of the imager, but we also got a security issue."_ another man stated as they came into the analyst's room. _"The circle logs has initiated that one of the analysts has made a copy of the network intrusion signal."_ the senior signal analyst informed.

_**Glen's House:**_

Glen put on his glasses and studied the data. _"Whoa the signal strength is through the roof, where did you say you got this again?"_ Glen asked. _"It hacked the National Military Air Guard frequency in less than a minute." _Maggie explained. _"No way."_ Glen exclaimed. _"Yeah."_ Maggie said. _"It looks like there's a message imbedded in the signal," _Glen stated as strange symbols appeared on the screen, _"Let me work my magic."_

As Glen worked on the computer, an elderly black woman with black braided hair tied up with a turquoise headband, wearing glasses, a long brown beaded necklace, and a dark purple dress was looking through the doorway. It must be Glen's grandmother.

After a few strokes of the keyboard, the computer was showing three translated words. _"Project Iceman?"_ Maggie stated quizzically. _"What Sector Seven?"_ Glen asked equally curious. _"Who's Archanna Jane Johnson?"_ Maggie asked. Glen hushed as he hears something. _"Are you playing those video games again?"_ Glen's grandmother asked annoyed.

The boy from earlier was standing in the living room. Then all of a sudden, F.B.I. men broke down the door and barged in. This scared the poor boy since he ran around the house screaming _'cops'_. Then when the men found Glen's room, he was just as scared since he was screaming his head off as they put a light on him.

The boy's scared reaction of the F.B.I. gave the wrong impression to the men, since they were running after him and locking him down. Fear really gave him wings since that boy went right through a glass door, the scattered pieces falling to the ground. He fell down for a bit, but got back up again. He ran towards the pool with the men hot on his heels. _**"WAIT! I'M JUST A COUSIN! I'M JUST A COU…!" **_he screamed in panic. But before he could finish his sentence, one of the men tackled him into the pool behind him.

Inside, the F.B.I. pinned Maggie to a couch and Glen to the floor. Maggie was quiet, but Glen wasn't taking it. _**"GET OFF MY GRANDMAMA'S CARPET! SHE DON'T LIKE NO ONE ON THE CARPET! ESPECIALLY POLICE!"**_ he screamed at the top of his lungs. But the men didn't listen, and took them away.

_**Sam's House:**_

I was in my room looking through my accomplishments, achievements, and photos of my childhood. My parents said I should take it easy this weekend and forget about last night. I kept pondering about how I'm so different from others my age and the things I can do. I knew I was always different from everyone else, including my parents. I just couldn't help but think that my difference compare to others is somehow due to Great, Great Grandmother Archanna. And could it have something to do with the car or robot, or whatever it was last night.

It was 7:30 A.M. and I turned on the television in my room to watch what the morning news had for us today. _**"It was an awesome spectacle an hour ago, when over forty C-17's lifted off of this very base. At this moment we have not been told where they are going and the government has been very quiet about what's going on. But our guess is that they were headed directly towards North Korea."**_ the male television reporter said. That doesn't sound good; I hope another war isn't starting. We're already dealing with the war in East Asia for six years now, we don't need another.

I turned on my clothing program, it help me decided on my outfit for today. A long sleeved teal shirt with a denim short sleeved vest, and jean shorts that went to the middle of my thighs, some very low brown heel boots, a silver charm bracelet, and a blue and silver Christian cross necklace. I always wear this necklace when I'm nervous about something or if I'm going through a time of hardship as a good luck charm. The blue even matched the blue on Mom's necklace.

I went into the kitchen to get a drink of milk. Mojo was on a countertop. _"Morning Mo!"_ I greet grumpily, still confused about last night. When I went into the fridge, Mojo climbed to the window and started barking. _"Mojo, don't bark, it's too early, please?"_ I asked as I put my left pointer in my left ear.

But Mojo still yapped like crazy. Then I hear a familiar roar of an engine. It was the processed Camaro or the transforming car robot. Fear of what it could be took over me and I dropped the jug of milk. I didn't get noticed it; I just grabbed my cell phone and Mojo from the window. I speed dialed Miley's cell. After a couple of rings she picked up.

"_Mil, Mil, you aren't going to believe this, but my car is driving itself and it stole itself." _I said._ "What are you talking about, Sam?"_ she asked as she washed her large tan Mastiff. _"The monster Camaro is in my yard, it's stalking me."_ I said. _"Calm down, why don't you just relax and forget about it." _she said.

Maybe I should ride my bike around the neighborhood and burn off some stress. But I left my bike at the junkyard when I follow the car. So I asked Mom if I can borrow her old pink girly bike for the day. She eventually agreed to it, as long as I return before curfew.

I was going along the street, and then I heard the roar of the Camaro's engine. I turned around and sure enough, it was following me, driving itself. So I wasn't seeing things when it moved on its own. Could it be a robot in disguise?

_**Later in Downtown:**_

I was still being pursued by the Camaro; I must look silly riding like an insane loony throughout the city. I looked behind me to see if the car was still following me. But I hit a misplaced tile in the sidewalk, which caused me to flip off the bike. As if by instinct, I did a back flip and landed on my feet completely unharmed. What I didn't know was that Mike and some of his friends were at the local Burger King and they observe the action I just did.

"_Sam?"_ asked Mike, who was wearing a navy blue t-shirt with a hood, a denim jacket, jeans, and black and white sneakers, flabbergasted while this friends talked in amazement at what they saw. I turned to my left and saw them. _"Oh, hey, Mike."_ I said as pretended nothing happened. _"I have to admit, that was pretty awesome."_ he said. _"Yeah thanks."_ I said as I picked up Mom's bike.

"_Are you alright?"_ he asked concerned. _"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind right now, I have to go."_ I said trying to hide the fact that I might be loosing a bit of my mind right now, being chased by a self driven car as I rode away. _"I'll catch up to you guys later."_ Mike told his friends as he put on his sapphire blue bike helmet and left to get on his matching motorbike.

I took random turns throughout the city, trying to shake the car off my trail. Not far behind, Mike was on his bike, following me. Then a police car came in front of Mike from out of no where. Normally a policeman wasn't supposed to be a reckless driver, but unknown to our knowledge this didn't seem to be an ordinary police car. For some odd reason, Mike seemed very nervous when he saw the car.

_**A Few Minutes later in a Parking Garage:**_

After giving up the chase, I went into an old parking garage and saw the Camaro drive behind some rusting old cars. I have decided that I should just face the metal creature here and now. It hasn't tried to harm me, so maybe it's a good car robot or something. Plus, I have a feeling that I have met that robot somewhere a long, long time ago. I chose this place because it is big enough and abandoned enough to talk to him.

Then I hear a siren, I looked to my right and saw the same police car that Mike had ran into earlier. Oh boy! I don't know why I'm doing but I have to distract him from the car. I approached the car quickly to make it seem that I had an emergency. But I didn't notice that there was writing on the rear right side of the car that said _'to punish and enslave'_. That didn't sound like something a police station would say.

"_Officer help!"_ I yelled as I got closer to him, acting like I was in danger. It's a good thing I like trying new things. During my third quarter of my eighth grade year, I participated in a school play. Plus I have a very good memory when it comes to physical skills.

Then when I was about to place myself at the left front window, the door opened quickly hitting me in the front. It knocked me off my boat and luckily I reflex fast enough land a few inches away from the car on my right left with my cheek crushed into the ground. _"__**OW!**__ What did you do that for?"_ I asked. Did he get off the wrong side of the bed or something? Or maybe he's on break and doesn't want to be disturbed. Or could it be because of what happened last night?

I got up grunting and brushing myself off. Pulling myself up on the car's hood, it sounds crazy but the hood felt colder than ice. The metal of the mysterious Camaro was very warm and comfortable even if it's hard and the engine has been off for awhile. _"Thank Goodness you're here. There's a stalker following me, he's got a knife with him and he's right outside this garage. So get out of the car and arrest him!"_ I said as I slapped my hand on the hood of the car twice.

Then the car started to move sharply, sending me to the ground again. As it got closer to me, stopping roughly and then starting roughly, I scooted away from car. _**"WHOA! CALM DOWN! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT YOUR CAR THAT HARD, I'M SORRY!"**_ I yelled in a panic. But he wouldn't stop. I wonder if this car in the same as my Camaro.

Then the strangest thing happened. The headlights extended into appendages. They looked claw like and they were rotating clockwise as if they were scanning me or something. This seemed very chillingly familiar. _**"PLEASE STOP! OKAY WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?"**_ I screamed.

Then the car retracted its headlights and then it transformed into a giant robot. It had a face that looked like it had fangs and it has blood red eyes. _**"OH MY GOSH! NO! OH NO! OH NO! OH NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! OH NO!" **_I yelled at the top of my lungs as I got up and ran as fast I possibly can as the beast chased me. But the creature, which seemed to be Cybertronic, caught up to me and hit me in my left side sending me into an old black car to my right. Making me crack the windshield on the hood, which was already cracked as it was. I'm surprised that that thing didn't break any of my bones. _"Oh this is just a bad dream."_ I said trying to convince myself.

The monster pinned the car I was on to the ground_. __**"ARE YOU PRETTYGIRL217?"**_the robot yelled at me. _"I didn't hear what you said."_ I said. _**"ARE YOU PRETTYGIRL217?!"**_the robot yelled at me even louder. _"Yeah."_ I said. _**"WHERE IS ARCHANNA SARAH JOHNSON'S NECKLACE? WHERE IS THE STAR MATRIX!?"**_ the robot yelled. What is he talking about? Why does it want my great, great grandmother's necklace?

It was about to hit me, but I got up to the roof of the car, jumped off and ran to the nearest exit of this parking garage. In its pursuit, the robot flipped the car I was on.

I was running, but then Mike came on his motorbike. _**"NO MIKE! GET BACK!"**_I warned him the moment I saw him. But he just continued to ride his bike towards me. _**"STOP!"**_ I yelled as I grabbed him from the back of his jacket. The shock from this action made him let go of the steering handles of his bike. The bike skidded a short distance away from the entrance of the parking garage. I think that the only problem with that accident would be scratched paint.

_"Geez! What is your problem Sam?"_ Mike asked angrily as he took his helmet off. _**"THERE'S A MONSTER RIGHT BEHIND ME AND IT JUST ATTCKED ME! HERE IT COMES!"**_ I explained in a panicked voice. As if on cue, the monster machine appeared, smashing and throwing everything in its path. _**"WHOA! WHAT IS THAT THING?"**_ he screamed at the top of his lungs. _**"LOOK WE HAVE TO RUN! WE HAVE TO RUN!"**_ I said.

Then out of the blue, the mysterious Camaro sped into sight and rammed into the monster and send it flying into the ground. Then it came up to Mike and me. _"What is that thing?" _Mike asked. This sounds crazy but I think that this car or whatever is trying to help us. We should trust this Camaro.

_"Come on, we have to get in that car."_ I said turning to face Mike. _"What? Are you crazy?!"_ Mike exclaimed in disbelief. _"Trust me!"_ I stated. Then we went into the car and it drove away. The rogue robot changed back into a police car and started to pursue. Making it seem like we were the bad guys being chase by the law.

_***I have to get started on my second semester on Parkland. I have to focus on my online Eastern cultures, sociology, and geography classes until the middle of May, but I'll probably do a little bit of writing whenever I can. Please be patient with me, I will update as soon as possible. Thank you.**_


	10. Scene 9

_**Please keep an open mind. Review and comment what you like about this chapter and recommend it to others.**_

_**Don't forget to read, comment, and review what you of my other fanfictions, you might just like them as well, and recommend them to others.**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_**Transformers – a Star is born**_

_**Scene 9 – Robo Battle/There are Aliens among Us?**_

_**On the Streets:**_

We were driving at maximum speed in this car. But the police car was hot in pursuit with sirens roaring loudly. It was kind of ironic that the bad guy was disguised as a good guy. I bet it was trying to trick people. Well, it sure tricked me. Both of the vehicles tear up the road and sent up dust from the road as we went along the road.

_**"GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!"**_ I yelled to the Camaro to encourage him to put the petal to the metal to make as much distance as possible away from the monster police car.

_**"OH MY GOSH! WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"**_ Mike said under his breathe looking to the heavens as if he was praying to get through this. _"No we're not, no we're not, and no we're not!"_ I said trying to calm him down, _"Trust me, he's an amazing driver." __**"HOW DO YOU KNOW IT'S A 'HE'?"**_he yelled. _"Woman's intuition."_ I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

Then my face went pale as I saw that we were heading right towards the multi-colored window of an old building. _"On second thought, scratch that. We are going to die."_ I said. But luckily, we didn't die as the Camaro went to the glass window of the building. That's going to scratch the paint even more.

It was an old warehouse of some kind. There were metal pillars and we zig zag through them at top speed. Then the Camaro did a 1080' and went out the nearest door, that made the police car spin, which made Mike said _'Oh my gosh!'_ and lose track of us. I guess we made it dizzy.

_**Later at an Electrical Power plant:**_

It was night when we arrived at the local power plant. We must have been chased by that imposter police car all day. The Camaro parked in between two buildings. We decided to get out of there, but the car locked us in. I think 'he's' trying to protect us. I would feel a lot safer if I knew what or who this car is.

Then the evil police car went driving pass about thirty feet in front of us. Both me and Mike remained quiet until the car was gone. But then the criminal car back up and the key of the car in we are in turned to start up the engine. I guess it thinks that we should get going again. _"Okay…time to start."_ I said.

Then the car sped straight ahead and barely missed the police car robot monster. After recovering from the almost impact, the police car monster chased us again. After reaching a clearing, the Camaro skidded to a stop and the right front door opened and me and Mike went flying out of the car.

When I recovered from the impact from the ground, I realized that Mike had his head right near my chest. Must have happened when we fell out. Still, it was so embarrassing. Mike must have been embarrassed as well, seeing that he was beet red. _"Sorry."_ he said nervously avoiding eye contact. _"That's okay."_ I said.

Then it happened, the car parts were moving around irregularly making that strange clanking sound. It was the same thing that happened last night. Mechanical feet came from the shifting vehicle and me and Mike crawled and scrambled out of way to avoid getting crushed. Two hands came out and hit the ground as if it was trying to get itself rev up for something.

Once it was finished 'transforming' we finally saw its true form as it made a 'prepare to battle' pose. It was the same color as the Camaro covered in scratches that looked like scars. The way the metal of the exterior of the car made it look like it is wearing a construction helmet or something. Me and Mike stumble to our feet in shock, amazement, and a slight pinch of fear. It was really getting familiar for some reason. What really shocked me was that the color of its eyes or optics was the same color as my own.

The imposter police car came at us at full speed and just when it was several feet away from the Camaro; it transformed and tackled the former Camaro. As they rolled and fought they smashed, and me and Mike were knocked down from the tackle. Some of the transformers that got in their way. Then the police car got back up again, pulls something out from one of its wheels, and twirled it around like nachunks. It must be using it as a weapon.

Me and Mike crawled backwards to avoid being crushed. Then suddenly, something came from out of the passenger seat front window of the car, or robot, or whatever. It was the little robot that hacked the Air Force One Military Mainframe, though we didn't know it at the time. It was shrieking at us and then it came at us. Knowing that size probably won't matter with these robotic creatures, we ran for the hills nearby.

As we scrambled back and forth for our lives, the police car robot charged at the Camaro robot and say something that sounded like, _"This one is for Lord Megatron!"_ Then he knocked the Camaro bot to the ground. Megatron? Where have I heard that name before? I'm pretty sure I hear that name before, cuz I just got the spine stiffening, blood chilling willies from the sound of the name.

As we continued to run from the metal Muppet, the Camaro bot was knocked into one of the tanks, which exploded. But the yellow and black bot got back up on its feet and grabbed the black bot and whirled it to a transformer house and it explodes from contact. Bu the red eyed robot dragged him down with him and they tumbled down, punching each other in the heads with their fists.

I looked back behind to see if the Muppet menace was still on our tail. But I didn't see it and guess it had other fish to fry or something. However, between two crates, the miniature robot sprang at me and pushed me to the ground. _**"HELP! HE'S GOT ME! HE'S GOT ME, HEELLLPPPP!"**_ I yelled not knowing what do against cyber-creep. I tried to kick it off, but to no of avail.

As I was dealing with the creepy creature, Mike managed to find a tool shed and looked around desperately to find a weapon against the small robot, he may not be able to fight the giant robot, but with the right tools, he can withstand the smaller of the two. Lady Luck was on our side, for he found a chainsaw. Then he went out to help me as he got the chainsaw rev up.

With some of Lady Luck's luck, I was able to get the robot underneath me and kicked it, loosening its grip, and escape. In my blind attempt to get away, I failed to see the hill and tumbled down to the fence at the bottom.

As I got back up, the little bot ambushed me and climbed all around me, trying to pin my arms together. _**"GET OFF!"**_ I yelled as I thrown him off of me, but he came at me again. Continuously pounding against the fence behind me. _**"Where is it?"**_ the freaky bot asked, banging me against the fence mercilessly. It is talking about this Star Matrix? The thing that the police car robot was asking about at the parking garage? _**"YOU GET YOUR CLAWS OFF OF ME!"**_I said pushing my right hand on its chest hard.

Then suddenly, a fire in the color of my eyes came and surrounded my hand and engulfed the robot in front of me. It came off of me and screeched in pain. Where did it come from? I looked left and right to try to find water to put this flame out. Then I realized something, my hand was in pain, it wasn't even getting charred. It was actually like a hot spring warm; comfortable and healing. Even a cut I got in the parking garage was healed in an instant. But why was the robot in pain while I wasn't?

As the little robot was dancing in pain from the mysterious blue inferno, Mike came from behind with the chainsaw and sawed its arms off and started chopping the rest of it, leaving only the head functioning, like the head of an ant. _**"KILL IT! KILL IT! GET IT! GET IT! GET IT!"**_ I yelled. Pretty soon the head was crawling weakly around on the ground, its face half-burned from the blue Inferno.

_"I guess you didn't my help much after all."_ Mike said as he turned the chainsaw off. _"Thanks. Not so tough without now, huh?"_ I asked as I kicked the disembodied head of the creepy creature like a soccer ball. _"Wow!"_ Mike exclaimed_, "We really could have used you on the football team." "Thanks, but I prefer sports like running, swimming, cross country, and martial arts."_ I said, _"Come on!"_ I said heading back to the power plant. Mike followed close behind me dropping the chainsaw on the ground.

_**Meanwhile, Back to the Little Robot:**_

As me and Mike went up the hill, the head of the little robot grew tiny little legs on the bottom of its head, crawling like an ant, but still weak from the blue fire. It balanced itself on those tiny skinny little legs and went to the duffel bag that Mike dropped when we fell out of the Camaro bot. it was opened, and the little bot lifted it opened to inspect it and grunted in disgust for some reason.

_**Back to me and Mike:**_

As we neared the hill, we started to slow down, it was quiet…too quiet. The battle must be over by now. We kept our guard up since we didn't know what either of those robots are like. I didn't know about Mike, but I have a feeling that we can trust the yellow and black robot.

Then from the smoke of the battle the yellow robot emerged and put away the gun it was using for an arm and a weapon against the black robot. It walked to the top of the hill and just stood there striking a noble pose.

_"What is that?"_ Mike asked. _"It's a robot, like a giant, super advanced robot. It could be Japanese, or it could be something else."_ I said giving my opinion. Then I slowly started to walk towards it. _"What are you doing?"_ Mike asked nervously. _"I don't think it wants to hurt us, it would have done it already. Besides, it saved us."_ I said. _"What? Well, do you speak robot, because they just had a giant droid death match."_ Mike said under his breath. I ignored him and continued walking towards the creature.

_"I think it wants something from me."_ I stated, slowly walking sideways up the hill. _"What?"_ Mike asked flabbergasted. _"The other one was asking about my Great, Great Grandmother's necklace." _I explained. _"The one you talked about the other day in History class?"_ he asked. _"Yep."_ I answered. "_You are definitely the strangest girl I have ever met."_ he said. _"You're not the first boy who thought that."_ I stated in an annoyed tone.

_"Can you talk?"_ I asked. _**"It's you, Shining Star! I'm so glad I found you! I was starting to lose hope!"**_ it said, from the sound of its voice, it is a male. _"What are you talking about?"_ I said confused, _"Why did you called me Shining Star?" "I didn't call you Shining Star." _Mike said. _"The robot called me Shining Star."_ I corrected. _"You can understand what it's saying, because all I hear is the radio and beep, beep, beep."_ Mike said. _"He"_ I corrected, "_I think it's a male. And you can't hear any words from him?" "Nope. I guess you do speak robot."_ he said.

I turned to face the robot. _"So you talk through the radio?"_ I asked. That would at least explain why the radio turns on and changes by itself. _**"Bingo you got it!"**_ the robot said as it clapped its hands together. _"What are you exactly?"_ I asked. Then the robot started explaining about himself. But all Mike hears was random bits from various channels on the radio, which gave him an idea, what he was talking about.

_"He says his name is Bumblebee, cute name for a robot actually."_ I stated when the robot finished, _"He's an autonomic robotic organism from somewhere called Cybertron. He's called an Autobot for short. The robots that attacked us are Decepticons called Barricade and Frenzy. Easy to tell which ones are the bad guys, judging by the names. And for some reason, he keeps calling me Shining Star." "I could be wrong, he's acting like he knows you from somewhere." _Mike stated_. "I have to admit, I keep thinking that there is something familiar about him."_ I said.

_"So, what was that last night at the junkyard?"_ I asked. _**"I was contracting our comrades and our Supreme Commander that I have found you and we can find the Allspark together." **_Bumblebee said pointing to the sky with his right pointer finger. The symbol from his steering wheel must have been the signal for the other Autobots. As for Mike, he just heard _**"Message from Star Fleet, Captain.", "Through the numerous of space.", and "Rain down like visitors from heaven, Hallelujah!"**_

"_Visitors from heaven? So, he's an alien or something?"_ Mike asked. _"Sounds like this Cybertron place is a planet; he was contacting his comrades and the Supreme commander last night."_ I said. _"So the Big Bot is coming here? What does he want?"_ Mike asked. "_Something called the Allspark."_ I answered, _"I can't remember, but I have a feeling that I heard about it somewhere and I know what it can do."_

Then Bumblebee used his right pointer finger to point at us, as if to say 'Bingo!' he turned into back into the Camaro and opened the right front door. _**"Any more questions you want to ask?"**_ he said to us with his radio. That's what Mike heard, but what I heard was _"Come with me it you want to know more."_

"_He wants us to get in."_ I explained to Mike. _"And go where?"_ he asked in disbelief that this is happening_. "To explain what exactly is going on. And I'm going; I'm starting to wonder who or what exactly I am. I need to find out."_ I said. _"And why should I?" _Mike asked. _"Fifty years from now, don't you want to tell your grandchildren that you had the guts to get in the car?"_ I asked. Mike must have seen my point as he sighed and got in the car.

_**Back to the Police Car Robot:**_

Back on the hill that bumblebee was fighting earlier, the imposter police car was on top of the exploded transformer. Bumblebee must have overwhelmed a quite a bit. It lifted its head as if to tried to get up and stand. But no such luck as he went back down completely exhausted.

_**To the Little Robot:**_

The severed mini robot head pulled Mike's cell phone from the bag and pierce it with one of its legs. Its eyes glowed for a moment and tossed the phone away. Then it started to change into the phone it threw away, an exact replica.

_**Back to us:**_

_"Stop, I dropped my bag at the hill!" _Mike said. _"Bumblebee, could you drive to the hill so Mike can get his bag?" _I asked. _**"Sure thing, babe."**_ the radio said. But I just heard _"Yes Madam!" "Does this car have a crush on you?"_ Mike asked. Bumblebee did a wheelie in protest. We both yelped in surprise. _"He said yes, but the radio said that tone."_ I explained. _"Oh!"_ Mike said as we set back down, "Sorry!"

We drove to the top, blowing a few pieces of small paper around as we stopped. Mike got out and put the imposter phone and picked up his bag. And then he got back into the car.

_**Back on the Streets, in the Tunnels:**_

After about a half a hour, we were driving on the streets. I sat in the shotgun seat and Mike sat in between the driver seat and my seat, which baffled me. _"This car's a pretty good driver."_ Mike stated. _"Well he is actually an advanced alien robot from another planet."_ I said, _"oh, right."_ he said.

_"Why don't you sit in the driver seat there?"_ I asked. _"I'm not going to sit in that seat, he's driving." _he said. _"Well you should get in a seat with a seatbelt. We might get attack by more Deceptions."_ I stated. _"You have a good point there. I'll move to the back." _Mike said.

As he started to move to the back, Bumblebee ran over a pipe that was left in the road. That shook car the inside of the car and made Mike slip on top of me. _"Or due to the rough road, we could share a seat."_ Mike stated. I blushed at this suggestion, but I shrugged my shoulders and shared the seatbelt.

As we settled into the situation, a question came into Mike's mind. _"Do you know what I can't understand?" _he asked. _"What?"_ I asked. _"If he's supposed to be this super advanced robot, why does he turn into this junky Camaro?"_ he asked as we got into a tunnel.

Then suddenly, Bumblebee stopped in the middle of the tunnel. We yelped in surprise as Bumblebee opened his left front door. A bunch of cars honked in irritation as we got out. Mike crossed his arms, mentally slapping himself for putting his foot in his mouth.

_"Great, you hurt his feelings."_ I stated as we got out to the sidewalk and then Bumblebee drove off in the opposite direction, closing his door. _**"MOVE IT YOU SLOWPOKE!"**_ we heard a random driver yelled at us. _"He is very sensitive; I mean a sentient being in the disguise of a four thousand dollar car just drove off."_ I said putting my hands on my head in frustration. Then Bumblebee leaned on his right side, just as a fancy 2009 Chevrolet Camaro passed. A blue light disappeared on the car just as it appeared.

Me and Mike heard a honk (That sounded like the part of the theme that goes, 'Robots in Disguise') and we turned around. Judging by the symbol on the front fender, which I think is the Autobot symbol, I was pretty sure it was Bumblebee. Both of us hanged our mouths wide opened. _"What?"_ I asked as I lowered my hands from head.

Bumblebee had become the car he had just shown the light on the car he passed. He must have scanned it and took its form. _"Wow, this is even better than the original makeover I had in mind for you, Bumblebee, I like your taste."_ I said impressed as we got into him. Then Bumblebee drove off to whatever location he was taking us.

_**Don't forget to read, comment, and review what you of my other fanfictions, you might just like them as well, and recommend them to others.**_


	11. Scene 10

_***Today, I'm officially twenty-one years old. **_

_***When I saw Ironhide coming out of the pool in one of the commercials promoting the first movie, I thought he was a Decepticon.**_

_**Please keep an open mind. Review and comment what you like about this chapter and recommend it to others.**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_**Transformers – a Star is born**_

_**Scene 9 – Meeting the Autobots and Recovering my Previous Life**_

_**Outside the Earth's Atmosphere:**_

Outside the atmosphere of earth, just passing the moon, four large unidentified objects were heading towards earth. It was uncertain if these space objects were asteroids, comets, or meteoroids, but they were heading straight to our city.

_**Outside an old Building:**_

It had been about ten minutes after Bumblebee transformed into that newer version of a yellow Camaro. There was a wire fence that kept us from entering an old building. On the fence, was a red stop sign that said _**'STOP, PROCEED WITH CAUTION.'**_ However, Bumblebee just went through the gates of the wire fence and opened them. I hope that doesn't scratch his new paintjob.

Mike got out of Bumblebee's passenger seat first and then I came out of his driver's seat after Bumblebee drove in front of a large domed building. It may felt weird for Mike, but it felt natural for me for some reason. I really can't help but feel that I'm connected to the Autobots somehow. As soon as we closed the doors, we started to look around for anything out of the ordinary.

_**Back Above the Atmosphere**__**:**_

All four objects starting to become ablaze in red and orange fire when they entered our atmosphere, then afterward, they started to scatter and go faster than before.

_**Back Outside the Old Building**__**:**_

We stood in front of Bumblebee and we looked up and saw the UFO'S (And I mean unidentified falling objects, not unidentified flying objects.) I must admit, the sight of it made both of us a little nervous. Unconsciously, my reached my right hand towards Mike's left hand in order to hold hands.

Then a flash of light like that from a lightning bolt. Both of us jumped to the point of ours sides touching each other at the sight of it and the sounds of the booms that were like sonic booms. Then the unidentified objects flew overhead of us, one went over the tops of some trees, and were about to land into three different areas around town.

_**In a Field in the Country:**_

One of the objects strayed away from the others and headed towards the fields east of us. It hit the top of a hill, which ruined it, and landed in the field at the foot of it. Luckily, no one was hurt.

_**At the Local Baseball Stadium:**_

Two others were heading towards the city. One of them fell to the local baseball stadium and landed in the center of the diamond. Good thing there wasn't a late night game going on there or anything.

_**At a Local Restaurant:**_

Some teenagers and young adults were just hanging out at the restaurant without a care in the world. A boy with boy blonde hair, dark shorts, and a white t-shirt was showing some videos on his camera to his friends. _"This is you…"_ he started to say talking to a friend.

Then it happened, the third object landed nearby and created a huge explosion. It shook the restaurant and broke the windows. After the explosion, the customers gathered to one side of the broken windows to look into the ruined streets. _**"OH MY GOSH!"**_ one of the customers exclaimed.

_**In the Room of a Little Girl:**_

In a small mansion like house outside the city, a little girl with long blonde with a blue floral patterned spaghetti strap nightgown was fast asleep in her bed with a white canopy, holding her large pink My Little Pony doll (Probably a Hasbro reference)in a room that was filled with many different toys.

Then there was a flash of light from outside her bedroom window similar to what we saw around the domed building around that time. There was also a sound of a large splash from outside. This woke the little girl. She pulled the covers off her body and lifted her pillow off her bed.

Under it was a small wine red duffel bag the size of my hand, had the picture of a white human tooth, and words in bold in the same color as the tooth that said _**'MY TOOTH'**_. It must contain a loose tooth that she probably lost today. She picked up the bag, got off of her bed still holding her pink my little pony toy, opened the door to the hallway, and left the safety of her room to the source of the commotion outside her house.

_**Back in the Field:**_

Me and Mike left Bumblebee to find the object that fell in the field. We were running through the fields towards the crash site.

_**On the Streets outside the Restaurant:**_

The people from the restaurant had ran out of the restaurant and were shocked that the streets were totally destroyed and they were running to the source of the explosion. The boy was holding his camera and running like an obsessed reporter along with his friends. _**"THIS IS THE COOLEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!"**_ he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Then a streetlight exploded. _**"EXPLOSIONS EVERYWHERE!"**_ he said, _**"THIS IS EASILY A HUNDRED TIMES COOLER THAN ARMAGEDDON, THERE'S NO DOUBT ABOUT IT!"**_ He must really think that the cause of the explosion is an alien or something. _**"FIRE, FIRE, FIRE. FIRE! BAM!"**_ the boy continued to yell.

_**Back in the Field:**_

Mike and Me came on top of a hill and there at the foot at the hill was the strange object from space. It looked like some mechanical pod of some kind. Then all of a sudden, it started to transform. By the time it was done, it was a robot, a transformer, like Bumblebee that was a few feet taller than he is. It even had the same blue eyes.

_**Back on the Streets:**_

There was a huge crater about the size of a semi-truck trailer in the street and a hole inside of a store. Then the streetlight of the shop exploded. _"Sweet!"_ the large boy said, _"Aw man, I hope this guy has astro-insurance, because this guy is so boned."_

_**Back in the Field:**_

The Autobot stood and then after looking around, he or she ran off. But I have a feeling that it's a _'he'_. _"Wait, come back! Don't runaway!"_ I told the retreating Autobot. But _**'he'**_ was too far to hear me.

Then we heard Bumblebee honking from afar. _"I'm not sure what he said, but I think we should get back to him."_ Mike said. _"First, that's exactly what he said and he also said that that other robot that just ran off was the leader and that we'll meet him and the others later. And second, you're right, we should get back to him just in case any of those decepti-creeps come back to get us" _I said.

"_Did you just come up with that?"_ Mike asked. _"No, for some reason, I feel like I have said that before." _I explained. _"Anyway, let's go."_ he said. _"Right!"_ I said, nodding my head in agreement. Then we ran back to the little yellow Autobot.

_**Back on the Streets:**_

Suddenly, from behind a metal fence next to the destroyed shop, a large shelf with a few old televisions and other old electrical appliances from outside was knocked over. This didn't go unnoticed by the boy from the restaurant. _"There's something's in the trees!"_ the boy examined while his friends were trying to see what it was through the wired metal fence, _**"THERE'S SOMETHING IN THERE BY THE TREES!"**_ he yelled as he tried to get to the source of the ruckus, but the firemen on the scene wouldn't let him and were pushing him back for his safety. _**"COULD YOU GUYS GIVE ME YOUR SPACE ROCK?"**_ the boy asked as he was pushed back.

Then after a few people left the driveway to the back of the shop behind the fence, a yellow abundance emergency vehicle drove off. It had thick cherry red horizontal stripes and in the middle of a dark blue circle was the same symbol that Bumblebee has. Meaning it was another Autobot.

_**Outside the Porsche Dealership Lot:**_

On the roof on the same Porsche dealership lot that my Dad used to trick me. Another robot jumped from the roof, crushing the neon sign from the top, and landed hardly on the lot below.

Then it turned to his right and saw the gorgeous silver car on display inside the building with a bunch of others. It was the new gray customized hardtop Pontiac Solstice GXP. It got on its feet or whatever they call them and walked over to the window, and then scanned that fancy set of wheels.

_**Outside the Little Girl's House, Near the Pool:**_

The little girl was walking bare footed along the open outside hallway that led to one part of her house to the other. There was a strange blue admitting from the pool on the little girl's left.

When she got about three feet away from the pool, a large right metal hand emerged from the water and crushed the ladder that led to the deep end. The left hand along with the head came up and crushed the pavement. It then got out of the pool, stood up, and walked right over the girl, be careful not to step on her, thankfully.

As the robot walked away, leaving a trail of heavy footprints, the girl was staring at it. She hid the tooth bag behind her back and looked up to the giant retreating robot. _"Excuse me, but are you the Tooth Fairy?" _she innocently asked in a sweet voice that too irresistible to ignore. Why the girl thought that huge tough looking robot was the little fragile looking Tooth Fairy, I have no clue. But I'm sure it would have felt insulted.

Then a man wearing a light blue shirt, dark blue plaid sleeping pants, black slippers, and a royal blue night robe with short spiky black hair, and a woman with long blonde hair, a white nightgown that reached her middle thigh, matching night robe, and white fuzzy slippers (Basically the older version of the little girl) came rushing out of the house. It was her parents.

"_Hey sweetheart! What are you doing out here all by yourself?!"_ the girl's father said, upset at his daughter for being outside at night, and babbled by the chaos outside his house. _**"HOLY COW! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE POOL!"**_ he yelled when he saw the half empty pool.

As the parents went to their daughter, the robot hid behind some pine trees that were big enough to hide it. And then it slipped away to the front of the house while the girl's parents fussed to see if she was alright.

_**Out in the Driveway of the Little Girl's House**__**:**_

Outside the garage of the little girl's house, there was a black GMC Topkick C4500 pickup truck in the driveway. Then after a chik-chik-chik-chik sound, there was another one. It was the robot from the pool and it drove out of the driveway and towards its desired location.

_**At the Road, Near the Fields:**_

The Autobot leader from the field, who was obliviously the largest of the robots, was standing on top of a hill next to the highway. He scanned something coming in its direction and started to bend forward.

A common conventional Peterbilt 379 cab semi-truck with red and blue flames painted on it went pass the robot. Only it wasn't a robot now, it was the same kind of truck. After a few streams of electricity covered it, they disappeared, and then it drove off to possibly join the others.

_**In an Old Alley in the City; Ten Minutes Later:**_

Me, Mike, and Bumblebee just arrived at the alley between the old bakery and dry-cleaners. Now I know that we are not supposed to be in alleys, because they're a prime place for thugs to hang out and rob you. But if you're going to have a secret meeting with alien robots called Autobots from the planet Cybertron, this would be the place to have it.

After Bumblebee parked in place, the semi-truck from the road came into view from the smoke from the dry-cleaner's heater. Me and got out of Bumblebee and soon afterward, the Bumblebee's other Autobot comrades in their new vehicle form came into the alley zooming in. We walked to the front of Bumblebee as the red and blue flamed semi-truck parked right in front of us. Then it started to transform into his new robot form.

It stood over thirty feet tall and he really stood out now that he had a more colorful armor. It first had a face plate covering its mouth but then it disappeared into the sides of its face, revealed a small mechanical mouth. The wheels stayed on the legs and spin around for a bit.

Behind us, Bumblebee and the rest of these Autobots transformed into their robots forms. One of them even did a hip-hop move on its hand while it transformed. The ambulance truck appeared to be an aged robot; the Porsche car resembled a young hippy in his mid twenties or early thirties. The truck bot appeared to me as a hardened military man that had _**'a lot'**_ of firepower. Both of us spin counterclockwise as we observed their transformations, and we stopped at the sight of the red and blue Autobot as he leaned forward towards us as if to talk to us.

He stopped just about three feet away from our faces. _**"ARE YOU SAMANTHA STELLA WITWICKY? DESCENDENT OF ARCHANNA SARAH JOHNSON?" **_ he said. As he talked, we saw a sound wave projector moved inside its mouth.

"_He's talking to you." _Mike said. _"Yes Sir!"_ I said giving a military stance. I have no idea why, I just feel like I had to. Mike gave me a perplexed look. _**"MY NAME IS OPTIMUS PRIME; WE ARE AUTONOMOUS ROBOTIC ORGANISMS, A RACE OF A MECHANICAL SPECIES CALLED TRANSFORMERS FROM THE PLANET, CYBERTRON." **_ he said. _**"BUT YOU CAN CALL US 'AUTOBOTS' FOR SHORT." **_ The yellow ambulance said. _"I know Bumblebee told me." _I said. _**"YOU TWO UNDERSTAND WHAT HE'S BEEPING?" **_ The black truck robot asked. _"Just me for some reason."_ I explained. _**"AMAZING, SHE REALLY IS HER REINCARNATION." **_The ambulance truck bot said. What did he mean by that?

"_**WHAT CRACKING YOU LITTLE DUDE AND DUDETTE?"**_ the bot that was the Porsche said doing some wicked and difficult hip hop moves. _**"MY FIRST LITENUTANT, DESIGNATION JAZZ." **_ Optimus said using his hand to gesture to him. _**"THIS LOOKS LIKE A COOL PLACE TO KICK IT." **_Jazz said jumping up to sit and lean back on top of an old broken down car, as if it were a lounge chair. _"How does he know to talk like that?"_ I asked as Optimus got up to stand. _**"WE LEARN EARTH'S LANGUAGES THROUGH THE WORLDWIDE WEB." **_ He explained**. **_"I see."_ I said.

"MY WEAPONS SPECIALIST, IRONHIDE." Optimus said referring to the black truck robot behind us, who was twirling the canons on his arms like a cowboy. "YOU FEELING LUCKY, PIPSQUEAK?" Ironhide said, pointing his guns at us. This made us a little jumpy, isn't he supposed to be a good guy? "EASY, IRONHIDE." Optimus said sternly. "I WAS JUST KIDDING; I JUST WANTED TO SHOW HER MY CANONS." Ironhide reassured. That was a relief.

"OUR MEDICAL OFFICER, RATCHET." Optimus said gesturing to the yellow ambulance bot, who was sniffing the air. "THE GIRL'S HOROMONE LEVELS INDICATE THAT SHE WANTS TO MATE WITH THE MALE." I immediately blush beet red and I turned my head away from Mike, who was scratching the back of his head in slight shock and embarrassment. **"NO I DON'T"** I said through gritted teeth. _**"ACCORDING TO YOUR CURRENT SCENT YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT IT." **_ Ratchet stated. I pouted at that comment.

_** "YOU ALREADY KNOW YOUR GUARDIAN, BUMBLEBEE." **_ Optimus said as Bumblebee was doing a kick-boxing like dance to the song **'Second to None'**, jumping up and down when he was done. _"Yeah, he's been causing some mischief here and there since me and my dad bought him. Some worst than others."_ I said giving Bumblebee a slightly amused and yet annoyed look.

___"Why do you guys speak normally while Bumblebee just beeps and uses other electronic sounds?"_ Mike asked perplexity. _**"HIS VOCAL PROCESSORS WERE DAMAGED IN BATTLE; I'M STILL WORKING ON THEM." **_ Ratchet explained as he pointed a red beam at Bumblebee's throat. It was probably a failed attempt to treat his old wounds, because after Ratchet retracted the laser, Bumblebee started coughing robot-like.

__A question that had been stuck in Mike's head for some time now and he turned around counterclockwise to face Optimus. _"Bumblebee told us, or rather told her, that you are looking for something call the Allspark, it that true?"_ he asked. _**"YES, WE ARE SEARCHING FOR IT, AND WE MUST FIND IT BEFORE MEGATRON." **_ Optimus said. _"I'm a little scared to ask, but who's Megatron?"_ _**"HE'S THE LEADER OF THE DECEPTICONS." **_Optimus said, and then he lowered his head in a sigh of regret, _**"HE WAS MY BROTHER IN THE DYNASTY OF THE PRIMES."**_

__Optimus raised his left hand to his face and pushed a certain button. His optics lit up and all of a sudden the ground started breaking up and falling apart. I was so startled that I fell backwards. _**"SAM!"**_ Mike yelled frantically. But I fell on top of the empty space on my rear. I stood there perplexed at first, but I tapped the surface and felt the road. It was actually a holographic projection _"Clever."_ I said. And I stood up. With that, Optimus started his tale as holographic structures thousand times taller than the tallest building on earth rose from the holographic ground.

_**Flashback: The Past of Cybertron:**_

By the time the holograms were fully up, it appeared that we were on a mechanical planet that was beyond any human's imagination. I couldn't help but feel that I had been here a long time ago. I felt right at home, but the homey feeling left in an instant when I saw hundreds, no thousands, make that millions and billions of motionless shredded, torn, and injured metal bodies of transformers of various shapes and sizes. A hideous silver transformer with blood eyes robotic eyes did most of the killing. He even threw a spear like object at a random robot, killing it. This was getting too familiar for me.

"_**OUR WORLD WAS ONCE A GREAT EMPIRE, PEACEFUL AND JUST, UNTIL WE WERE BETRAYED BY MEGATRON." **_ Optimus said. "_Yeah, well like I mentioned to Mike before, it's not hard to tell who the bad guys around here are."_ I stated.

Then I saw a tall red, silver, gold, and blue feminine like robot with the Autobot symbol in the center of her chest or chest plate, whatever they call it. Her helmet made it look like she was wearing a long high ponytail where the tip reached the bottom of her back. I could be wrong but she kind of looks like me.

_"Sam, I think you have a robotic twin sister."_ Mike said. _**"THAT'S SHINING STAR, THE ONE KNOWN AS THE STAR COMMANDER. A CONTROLER OF THE BLUE INFERNO ALSO KNOWN AS THE STAR FIRE."**_ Optimus explained. _"What's the blue inferno?"_ me and Mike asked at the same time. _**"IT IS THE ESSENCE FROM THE PUREST FORM OF ENERGON, THE LIFE BLOOD OF OUR RACE, FROM THE BRIGHTEST STAR THAT HAD DIED."**_ he said, _**"IT IS PURE BOTH PHYSICALLY AND SPIRITUALLY. IT CAN HEAL THE MOST SERIOUS OF INJURIES AND MIGHT EVEN THOSE WHO HAVE RECENTLY DIED WITHIN A DAY AND BURNS THOSE WITH GREAT EVIL IN THEIR HEARTS OR SPARKS IN OUR CASE." **__"Shining Star sounds like one tough cookie you don't want to mess with."_ Mike said impressed.

_**"SAM…" **_Optimus said. _"Yes?"_ I responded. _**"SHE IS YOU IN YOUR PREVIOUS LIFETIME."**_ He said. I didn't understand what meant, but after observing the resemblance between Shining Star and myself…it hit me. _"You mean…I'm her…reincarnation?"_ I said in disbelief, _"That might actually explain why I'm different from most people." _As we looked at the Autobots and Decepticons, I noticed that all the Decepticons have red eyes and all the Autobots have blue eyes. I guess it would make sense that I would have the same blue eyes they have.

"_Reincar-what now?"_ Mike said baffled. _"There are some cultures, especially in the India and Greece and such that believe when someone dies, their spirit can reborn as a different being."_ I explained, _"Based on what I read and watching various shows and movies, a reincarnation can be the same species as the previous life with pretty much the same face or a different creature such as a cow in the Indian belief and etc." "So that means your soul originally belonged to that Autobot before you were even born?!"_ Mike asked shocked. _"If what they said is true, then yes."_ I answered.

_"How is that possible?"_ Mike asked. Optimus answered that question. _**"SHINING STAR WAS THE PREVIOUS GUARDIAN OF THE ALLSPARK THE KEY TO THE LIFE OF OUR RACE. SHE WAS KILLED BY MEGATRON, BUT SHE WAS ABLE TO SEND THE ALLSPARK OUT OF HIS REACH."**_ he replied, _**"SHE MAY HAVE DIED, BUT HER SPARK STILL LIVES. AS HER SPARK FLEW INTO SPACE, IT FORMED INTO THE STAR MATRIX THAT CONTAINS HER POWERS. BOTH STAR THE MATRIX AND MEGATRON FOLLOWED THE ALLSPARK TO EARTH, WHERE ARCHANNA FOUND THEM."**_

_**Present: Back in the Alley:**_

_"My great-great grandmother?"_ I asked flabbergasted. I'm started to understand why and how she got blind and so-called crazy.

_**Flashback: The Exploration of Archanna Johnson: On an Island 100 Miles off the Course of New York**__**:**_

A few weeks before the encounter with Megatron, the crew was stranded on an island making repairs on the ship during the storm. Patching leaks and sewing the ripped sails back up. The work went slow as the crew's morale was low. The storm didn't just rip apart the ship; it took the life of their captain.

Archanna's husband, Edward Johnson was made the new captain but he wasn't sure about his new role and he and the rest of the crew were still saddened by the lost of their previous brave captain of the torn proud vessel.

Archanna decided to take a break from the work she has been doing and take a walk along the beach. She was looking to her left out towards the ocean and in the corners of her right eye was a light blue light. She walked closer to the light that was in the shape of a star. It was a small star shaped stone with a strange face on it. It was the Shining Star's Star Matrix.

There was something about that small metal like stone that Archanna couldn't put her finger on it. The light that imitated from it seemed to drawn her towards it. When it was beneath her feet, she bend down and picked up the little stone. She thought the stone would be cold to the touch, but it was warm like the warmth that radiated from a fire in a fireplace. Little did she know that the moment her right fingers touched the stone, her eyes turned Autobot blue.

_**"THE MOMENT SHE TOUCHED THE STAR MATRIX, A LATER GENERATION OF HER FAMILY AFTER HER WILL BECOME INVOLVED IN THE STAR COMMANDER'S RESPONDIBLITIES." **_ Optimus said, _**"AND OUR WAR WILL BE BROUGHT TO YOUR WORLD."**_

_"Annie! The ship's been repaired. It's time to go!"_ Edward said walking up to the right of her. _"Annie? Are you okay?"_ he asked concerned as she was still staring at the stone in her right hand. She snapped out of it when he placed his left hand on her right shoulder, then her eyes turned back two her normal brown eyes and looked him in confusion. _"Yes, I'm fine dear. I just saw this and couldn't keep my eyes off it."_ she said.

_"What is that anyway?"_ he asked referring to the small stone in her hands. _"I don't know." _she answered staring at the mysterious stone again.

_**Flashback: The Exploration of Archanna Johnson: Somewhere Near the Arctic Circle**__**:**_

The crew was still trying to dig the ship out of the ice. The husky dogs that were with the crew whimpered and acted as if they knew something…something bizarre. The star matrix was glowing strongly as if warning the wearer of the danger in the area. _**"WHEN SHE FOUND MEGATRON, THERE WAS AN ACCIDENT THAT INTERTWINED OUR FATES." **_Optimus narrated.

The dogs got loose and ran in a random direction on the ice. _**"COME BACK!"**_ a random sailor yelled, running after the dogs. Other crew members, including Edward and Archanna, joined in the chase.

Then the dogs stopped and started to dig into the ice and snow. The crew arrived at the scene. _"I think the dogs that have found something."_ Another random crew said. Then there were cracking sound beneath them. _**"WATCH OUT THE ICE IS CRACKING!"**_ Archanna warned the crew.

The crew started to panic and stumbled around nervously. Then a hole of ice was created beneath Archanna's feet. And she fell, with a dog falling after her. _**"ARCHANNA!"**_ the men yelled as she fell down.

The hole was a medium sized tunnel. It was like a long narrow tube slide, it must have been about three hundred meters long. After about five minutes, she and the dog landed in a large ice cavern.

"_**ANNIE! GRAB THE ROPE, ANNIE!"**_ Edward yelled frantic that his wife was down there. Archanna got up and spit out from snow that got in her mouth. _**"I'M**_ _**ALRIGHT, LADS! AND SO IS OUR LITTLE FURRY FRIEND!"**_ she yelled to let the others above know that she and the dog were alright.

"_**CAN WE THROW YOU A ROPE, ARCHANNA?!"**_ a random crew member yelled down the hole with concern. But she didn't hear them, she was both in awe and in terror at the sight she saw around her.

A huge monstrous metallic creature was frozen. It had teeth like a vicious predator ready for the kill. As a matter of fact, she was literally standing in the palm of his hand. The woman couldn't help feel worry that the lifeless creature in front of her was pure evil.

"_**MEGATRON CRASH LANDED BEFORE HE COULD RECEIVE THE CUBE." **_ Optimus said. _**"LADS! I THINK WE'VE MADE A DISCOVERY!"**_ she yelled to the others above. _**"WHAT IS IT, ANNIE?"**_ Edward yelled down. _**"I'M I DON'T THINK YOU!" **_she answered as she stepped forward towards the metal carcass.

"_**SHE ACCIDENTLY ACTIVATED HIS DEFENSE SYSTEMS."**_ Optimus narrated. Archanna touched one of Megatron's right fingers and a slight flash of white light appeared and then disappeared. _"What was that?"_ she asked herself.

Then strange sounds echoed through the ice cave and Archanna turned to face the source of the sound. The optics starting glowing and a dangerous ray of light came out and headed straight towards Archanna. _**"AHHHHHH!"**_ Archanna yelled in fear. A bright blue light enveloped around her and shielded her. She opened her eyes for a minute and saw that the pendant was glowing, which was the last thing she ever saw.

After the danger was passed, Archanna grabbed her eyes, fell to the icy ground, and screamed in pain. The dog came up to her and started licking her face to comfort her, which worked. _**"JUST WHEN THE HARSH FLASH OF LIGHT WAS ABOUT TO KILL ARCHANNA, A BLUE FLASH FROM THE STAR MATRIX CAME AND SHIELDED HER FROM HIS ATTACK. IT SAVED HER LIFE, BUT I'M AFRAID IT DIDN'T SAVE HER SIGHT."**_ Optimus said, _**"THAT MOMENT ALSO BROUGHT THE EARTH INTO OUR WORLD'S WAR." **_ _"What do you mean exactly?"_ Mike asked.

_**"THE STAR MATRIX NEEDS A PURE BEING IN SPIRIT TO BE ACTIVATED AND THE MOMENT ARCHANNA TOUCHED IT, IT STARTED TO TRACK THE ALLSPARK. AND WHEN MEGATRON'S DEFENSE SYSTEM WAS STARTED, IT SENT A DESTRESS SIGNAL TO ALL AUTOBOTS IN THIS GALAXY AND THOSE BEYOND TO INDICATE THAT HE IS STILL ONLINE." **_ Optimus explained.

_**Present: Back in the Alley:**_

_"How did you know about the star matrix being here anyway?"_ I asked. How could they know about all that when they were on Cybertron or wherever the whole time? _**"A SCOUT FROM OUR RANKS HAD FOLLOWED SHINING STAR'S SPARK AND SAW IT CRYSTALLIZED AND FORM IN THE STONE WE ALL KNOW AS THE STAR MATRIX AND HE HAS BEEN GIVING US UPDATES ON IT EVER SINCE."**_ Optimus Prime explained. _"Oh that makes sense."_ I stated.

"_**IF THE DECEPTICONS FIND THE ALLSPARK AND USE IT TO TRANSFORM EARTH'S MACHINES, AND CREATE A NEW ARMY." **_ Ratchet said with the upmost importance. _**"AND THE HUMAN RACE WILL BE DEMONISHED." **_ Optimus said indicating the seriousness of the earth's situation, which was bad, _**"SAM WITWICKY, YOU HOLD THE KEY TO EARTH'S SURVIVAL." **_"No pressure, uh?" I asked nervously. I can't believe that the fate of humankind is depending on me.

_"Please tell me your family still has that necklace."_ Mike said "_Yes we do, I used it for my family project… but there's a problem…"_ I said regretfully. _**"WHAT'S THAT?"**_ Ironhide asked, not liking any _'but'_ tones in this current situation, his hands, servos, or whatever on his hips or whatever he calls them. _"The Star Matrix is now a family treasure that's passed down from mother to daughter and I'm not going to receive it until my eighteenth birthday next year. So, my mom won't allow me to touch it, yet alone wear and use its powers, even though she doesn't know about it."_ I explained fiddling my fingers together with nervous giggles.

_**"HOUSTON WE GOT A PROBLEM!" **_Bumblebee said, but he really said **'**_**OH GREAT! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW?'**__ "Well I suppose that we have no choice but to go to my house and get it. People are in danger, so I have to break her rule."_ _**"INDEED, THE ALLSPARK AND STAR MATRIX ARE PROBABLY THE ONLY THINGS THAT CAN RESTORE, CYBERTRON TO ITS FORMER PEACE AND PROPERSITY." **_Optimus stated, _**"AUTOBOTS, TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT! THE FATE OF BOTH EARTH AND CYBERTRON ARE ONLINE!" **_ Me and Mike got back into Bumblebee and the rest of the Autobots transformed and drove off with us.

Before, I wouldn't want to get involve in something like this, but the fate of two worlds is in stake. Maybe the duty I felt in my past life, is telling to resume it again. This whole war between these two kinds and Transformers from Cybertron depends on us getting the Star Matrix and therefore find the Allspark.

_**Don't forget to read, comment, and review what you of my other fanfictions, you might just like them as well, and recommend them to others.**_


	12. Scene 11

_**Please keep an open mind. Review and comment what you like about this chapter and recommend it to others.**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_**Transformers – a Star is born**_

_**Scene 11 – Operation: Necklace Part 1**_

_**On Plane somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean**__**:**_

__Captain Lennox and his team were on a plane heading back to their military base back in the states. Fig was stable now, but unfortunately, he became paralyzed from the waist down from his injury. The pain was unbearable, but the feeling of being helpless before what would seem to be the biggest battle of earth was even more painful.

The others were at a table right now and were doing a metal autopsy on the mechanical tail that was left behind in the in Qatar. They knew that whatever that thing was, it wasn't any ordinary android, it was something else entirely. And if they were going to fight it and the one that attacked the Qatar base and killed many of their comrades, then they have to learn as much as they can to get the upper hand.

_"It's like a self-regenerating molecular armor."_ One of the soldiers stated, holding a sheet of paper with a scan of the tail's metal armor. _"Look at the scorch mark where the sabot rounds hit."_ Lennox said, pointing to a burnt melted hole, _"Melting right through."_

Then he just remembered something. _"Hey aren't sabot rounds loaded for a six thousand degree magnesium burn?"_ he asked Epps. _"Close to it, it melts tank armor."_ he answered. _"Then that must mean that this metal skin or whatever reacts to extreme heat."_ Lennox stated.

Then suddenly the tail sprung to life, and the tip with the blades lunged towards Epps. _**"HEADS UP!"**_ Lennox yelled. Luckily, he got out of the way and it tip just pierced the table in front of him. _"I thought you said that thing was dead man!"_ he exclaimed after having been a hair breadth from death.

The tail lay back down on the autopsy table, as if waiting for another attack. _**"SCRAP IT DOWN! SCRAP IT!"**_ Lennox ordered the other men. Some of the men went to hold the tail down with all the strength they could muster, while others went to find something, anything to keep the metal monsterity's tail from harming anymore victims. _"This thing is wicked!"_ he exclaimed.

_"Alright, get on the horn with Northern Command. Tell them that our effective weapon is high heat sabot rounds, and recommend to put it on all the gunships, go!" _Lennox commanded. They were going to need a lot of them to face whatever is up ahead for them.

_**An Integration Room somewhere in Washington D.C.**__**:**___

__A plate of a variety of donuts were placed on a table and some black hands went to grab them. Glen and Maggie were in an integration room waiting for whatever is coming their way, which wouldn't be good.

Maggie was just nervously playing with her necklaces, she knew she had to do what she had to do, but she was to be punished for her actions. Glen on the other hand was chewing and swallowing all of the donuts. _"Do you want that piece?"_ Glen asked. Maggie wasn't paying attention so he just took the second to last piece.

_"Okay Maggie look."_ he said, trying to explain what he thinks will happen next to her, _"When they some out that door, they are going to be good cop, bad cop. Don't fall for that. That's why they left the food. You see they left the plate of donuts out here to test your guilt, if you don't eat it you're guilty." _

_"Look I ate the whole plate…__** the whole plate.**__"_ He said, referring to the empty plate, _"Okay, so me and you, they come through that door, you don't say anything." _Suddenly, Maggie felt sick about the situation and it got worst when two men came in.

There was one that resembled a mean looking city cop and the other looked like a government official. The cop didn't seem pleased that all the donuts were gone. It remained quiet awhile, Glen remained calm while Maggie looked like she was about to throw up. The man in the suit dropped the file holder he was looking at onto the table and Glen snapped.

_**"SHE DID IT! SHE DID IT! SHE'S THE ONE YOU WANT!"**_ he shouted pointing his right pointer finger at Maggie, _**"OKAY LOOK! I WAS AT HOME WATCHING CARTTONS, PLAYING VIDEO GAMES WITH MY COUSIN, AND SHE WALKED IN THERE!" **__"Glen you, freak!"_ Maggie exclaimed.

_**"HEY! I AM NOT GOING TO JAIL FOR YOU OR ANYBODY ELSE! YOU HEAR ME! I HAVE DONE NOTHING BAD MY ENTIRE LIFE!"**_ Glen yelled back, and then he stood up to try to convince the cop, _"hey man, I'm still a virgin."_ But the cop listen give him a chance to explain further as he pushed him back into his seat roughly. _**"OKAY, SO I DOWNLOADED A COUPLE THOUSAND SONGS OFF THE INTERNET! WHO HASN'T! WHO HASN'T! I PROMISE…!"**_ he yelled nervously.

"_**GLEN! ZIP IT!"**_ Maggie yelled. _**"NO, YOU ZIP IT! DON'T TALK TO ME! DON'T TALK TO ME, CRIMINAL!"**_ Glen yelled. Then he felt fuzzy in the head, _"Oh…sugar rush."_ he said putting his head on the table.

"_This is not his fault."_ Maggie stated to the agent. _"See, so can I go home now?"_ Glen asked scared. But the cop pushed him back again. _"Okay…I won't."_ he said.

"_Just listen to me! Whatever hacked into your mainframe, downloaded a file, it was about someone named Archanna Sarah Johnson, and some government group right? Called Sector 7." _Maggie explained, _"You have to let me talk to Defense Attorney Keller before you go o war with the wrong country!" _

This was something the two men needed to look into. _"We better ask Sector 7 about this Archanna woman and have them look into it."_ the agent said to the cop who nodded in agreement. With that, the two left the room, leaving the suspects alone with their thoughts and each other.

_**Back at my House**__**:**_

_** "Whatever fell out of the sky, landed right here in…" **_the man on our living room television said. _"What did he say? Did he hear it too?"_ my mom asked Dad. Both of them were eating a late dinner watching the news and drinking wine. _"Yes, Charlie heard it too."_ he answered as he was talking to their neighbor.

_"What did he say?"_ Mom asked. _"He said he thinks it's a military experiment." _Dad answered. _"What a knucklehead."_ Mom said disbelieving his theory. _"Yeah well I think it was a plane."_ Dad told his friend.

_**Outside my House**__**:**_

__All five Autobots were driving towards my house in a single file. There's no time to waste, we have to find the Star Matrix or else it's _'End of the World as we know it' _time.

_**Back to my Parents**__**:**_

_**"It sounded like several sonic booms…"**_ a news anchorwoman said on the screen as a teenager was stirring up a commotion beside her. "_I honey will you call Sam? I know there's only an hour left until curfew, but with all this hullabaloo, I would prefer it if she came home early." _Mom said.

___"Okay, I'll call her in an hour."_ Dad said. _"No now! I'm not having my baby out there in this ruckus!"_ Mom said. _"Alright, alright!"_ he said in defeat.

_**Back Outside**__**:**_

We drove up to the house, which alerted Mojo on the living room couch. We got out of Bumblebee and Mike's jaw dropped. _"This is your house?"_ Mike said in disbelief as he consider his home as more as a semi-trailer as a house. _"Yep."_ I said.

"_Just stay here with the bots, keep them out of trouble, and I'll go get the Star Matrix."_ I said. _"Okay."_ Mike said. _"Just stay here."_ I repeated. Then I rushed through the backyard to the door, where a certain someone was waiting.

___"Wow, you came before I called you."_ my Dad said, _"Oh by the way, thanks for staying on my path." "Dad! Hey!"_ I said as I stand outside to prevent him from coming outside. _"Oh I'm so sorry about the path. I'll swept the whole thing now, how about that?"_ I offered.

_"Actually, forget that. There's a disturbance in town today. Your mother wants you in the house pronto!"_ Dad said. _"Disturbance?"_ I said, realizing that it was the other Autobots' crash landings.

Then I heard loud thumps and a familiar chik chik chik sound. I looked back at where I left the Autobots and saw Optimus standing up after transforming. What is he doing? My dad might see him! I got to think of something fast!

_"Um, actually, I forgot something in my car, so I'll go get it right away."_ I said. _"No I don't want to risk it."_ Dad said about to open the door. I heard more large thumping sounds and saw Optimus walking this way. If that weren't bad enough, Bumblebee was at the right side of the house making shushing sounds with his speaker.

I placed my right hand on the door to prevent my dad from opening the door. _"It something I need for a school project."_ I said. _"Alright, but make it quick!"_ he reluctantly agreed. _"Thank you, I love you handsome man."_ I said as he left to join Mom.

Optimus was already in the yard, as well as the rest of the Autobots. They were stepping on the plants that Mom so carefully planted and the stone path that Dad built. _"What are you doing?"_ I asked in a furious hushed voice, _"I told you to…" _

Then he stepped on the sides of the path, crushing the stones into tiny little pieces. _"No! Watch the path! Watch the path! Please, please, please!"_ I pleaded as he walked around me, trying to be careful where he steps. But he wasn't careful enough. _"NO! NO! NO!"_ I yelled as Optimus stepped on the grand fountain we had into thousand pieces.

"_**OOPS, SORRY MY BAD." **_ he said. _"That's it! I'm dead!"_ I exclaimed frustrated. _"You couldn't wait for five minutes? I told you I'll get it, now just stay. Just stay!"_ then I ran off to have a quick talk to Mike.

Mojo went through the doggie door and off the porch. Mike came running almost out of breath. _"I told you to watch them. Why are they here?!"_ I asked. _"I know you told me to keep them put, but they seem to be in a bit of a rush."_ Mike said. _"This is bad. They probably impatient, because the Decepticons could show up at any minute." _I stated.

Then Mojo started barking his territorial bark at the bots. _"No!"_ I shouted. But unfortunately, he went number one on Ironhide's foot._** "MOJO! MOJO! OFF THE ROBOT!"**_ I yelled.

Ironhide lifted the part that resembled a big foot and made Mojo do a back flip and land on his feet. I'm surprised that he could do that with his busted leg. _**"YOU LITTLE PEST." **_Ironhide said, about to step on Mojo. Luckily, I picked him up in time.

"_No wait hold it, hold it!"_ I said, _"This is Mojo, this is Mojo. He's a pet. Just put the guns away. Put them away, please?"_ _**"YOU HAVE A RODENT INFESTATION, SHALL I TERMINATE?" **_Ironhide asked, still not putting his guns away.

I bet Mojo was very insulted by that comment, he may be small, but he doesn't look anything like a rat. _"This isn't a rodent, he a breed of dog called a Chihuahua. He's harmless really."_ I explained bluntly. _**"HE'S LEAKED LUBRICATES ALL OVER MY FOOT!" **_Ironhide complained.

"_Yeah I know. I'm so sorry about that. It's just a male dog dominance thing."_ I said, _"Bad Mojo! Bad Mojo!"_ _**"BAD MOJO!" **_Ironhide repeated, still pointing his guns at Mojo. _**"PUT THEM AWAY!"**_ I repeated.

Then I ran towards the house with Mojo in tow. I was almost stepped on by Ratchet and Optimus and I had to shush them a couple of times due to their loud footsteps. _"Be quiet and go hide!"_ I said. _**"JUST HURRY." **_Optimus pleaded. With that, I went into the house, up the stairs and into my room.

___**"AUTOBOTS RECON." **_Optimus commanded the others. The other Autobots moved carefully around the yard careful not to be discovered. Curious, Bumblebee went to the window of my living room to see what my parents were doing.

_**Back to my Parents**__**:**_

___"Well, she's inside now, but I'm worried." _Dad said to mom, _"Ever since she was a little girl, she's been different from other kids, even from us. I'm concerned that that incident at the junkyard last night might convince that she's a freak or something." "I'm sure she'll be alright."_ Mom reassured, _"She got my brains and a bit more, and unfortunately your stubbornness." "Mostly your brains."_ Dad said, making it sound like he was giving his wife a commitment rather than not admitting that he was stubborn. But they were unaware of what I was really going through at this moment.

_**Don't forget to read, comment, and review in detail what you think of my other fanfictions, you might just like them as well.**_


	13. Scene 12

_**Please keep an open mind. Review and comment what you like about this chapter and recommend it to others.**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_**Transformers – a Star is born**_

_**Scene 12 – Operation: Necklace Part 2**_

_**In Mom and Dad's Room**__**:**_

I searched though Mom's things on the tables and dressers in her and Dad's bedroom. I figured the best place to start looking for the Star Matrix would be in Mom and Dad's bedroom. I couldn't ask Mom about it, as you know; I'm not allowed to wear it until I'm eighteen. I searched through Mom's jewelry boxes, drawers, and even underneath the fancy wooden furniture in there, but no luck.

Then I heard thumping again. _"Ugh, what are they doing now?"_ I exclaimed. Then Mike appeared in the window. How did he get up here? I looked closer and saw that he was sitting on top of something. _**"TIME IS SHORT." **_I heard Optimus say. Oh, now I get it, Optimus gave Mike a lift.

_"They really want that Necklace of yours."_ Mike stated. _"First of all, I know, second of all, technically it's still my Mom's."_ I stated, _"I guess Optimus brought you up here to help uh?" "Yep."_ he stated. _**"PLEASE HURRY!" **_Optimus pleaded as he peered through the window. _**"OKAY JUST HIDE AND BE QUIET, PLEASE!"**_ I yelled in a whisper impatiently.

_"Okay, I suspected that the necklace is somewhere in Mom and Dad's room, since Mom might want to keep the Family heirloom close."_ I stated. _"And what if it's not here? They're upset enough as it is."_ Mike asked. _"Well it can also be in the attic, but also in the basement or the garage, which is unlikely."_ I explained, _"I'll finish searching this side and you search that side."_

Mike did what he was told and search through anything he could. However there was one thing I forgot about. _"Ugh! What is that?"_ Mike said in disgust. _"What is…?"_ I asked, but my nose told me otherwise. Dad keeps his lucky socks and sneakers from his high school football and basketball days…he had never wash them once_. "Sorry I forgot about that."_ I said.

Then there were more thumping sounds from outside. _"What now?"_ I asked in frustration as we walked to the window to check on the Autobots, who are now in their vehicle forms. _"This is not hiding, as you can see, this is a backyard not a truck stop. There are no semi-trailers, ambulances, or new model cars and trucks in a family backyard."_ I stated to them, _"Geez!"_

_**In the Living Room**__**:**_

_"I saw it; a U.F.O. landed right here, and now it's gone!"_ a man being interviewed on the television said. Mom was watching the television, while Dad looked out the windows for anything suspicious. _"My Moped under there man! Who's going to paid for that?"_ the man complained.

_**Back in Mom and Dad's Room**__**:**_

Me and Mike were still searching through Mom and Dad's room. Mike in particular was searching while trying to avoid any smelly thing of Dad's. Then he saw a figure in one of the windows. _"Sam, Sam, he's back."_ Mike whispered. _"Alright, I got to talk to him and have him get the others to hide properly."_ I said as I walked to the window where Optimus was.

When I got to the window, I suddenly got concerned about where he was standing, since I can't afford anymore yard damage than there is already. Mom and Dad would probably ground me for a year, and I've never been grounded before. I looked down and I abruptly felt sorry about what I saw.

_"Oh no! Not my Mom's favorite prized flowers!"_ I said in despair. _**"OOPS!" **_Optimus said as he lifted his foot off the flower bushes. The flowers timbered to the ground as Optimus respectfully placed his foot away from the crushed plants.

_"Alright with all due respect, listen to me! If my parents see you, they're going to freak out to zeta level. Especially my Mom since she has a worst temper than my Dad and me combined."_ I explained trying to withhold my own temper. _**"WE MUST GET THE STAR MATRIX!" **_Optimus said.

_"Look, I know you need the necklace, but with you guys crashing and thumping and drawing attention to yourselves isn't helping. I just can't concentrate."_ I added my patience to the breaking point now. _**"KEEP SEARCHING!" **_Optimus said after giving a sigh of frustration.

_"Okay look, I need you guys to be quiet for five minutes, you can check back then but it's not found then please wait a little longer."_ I said through gritted teeth. _**"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN!" **_Optimus said, _**"ALRIGHT, UNDERSTOOD. AUTOBOTS, FALL BACK!" **_Optimus ordered the others. _"Thank you."_ I said, breathing a slight breath of relief.

_**In the Backyard**__**:**_

_**"MOVE!" **_Ratchet said, pushing Ironhide away from the house. _**"GET AWAY!" **_Ironhide said, not liking getting bossed around by the brainy mechanic bot. _**"WHAT THE MATTER WITH YOU? CAN'T YOU TWO BE QUIET? SHE WANTS US TO BE QUIET!" **_Optimus said, irritated by their behavior.

Ratchet was too preoccupied listening to what Optimus was saying that he didn't notice the power lines were right in front of his head. As soon as his head got tangled in the thick lines, they released their electrical power. This startled Ratchet so much that he was feeling dizzy. He tripped over a fence and landed backwards on top of the neighbor mini power station, flattening into pieces.

_**Back in the Living Room**__**:**_

The impact from Ratchet's fall made the ground shake, rattling the living in the process. This put my parents into a tizzy. _**"EARTHQUAKE!"**_ my Dad screamed, running into the dining room, still holding the wine glass in his hand, _**"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! EARTHQUAKE!"**_

Then he dove under the table as the shaking ceased. _**"JUDY! JUDY GET UNDER THE TABLE! DUCK AND COVER RIGHT NOW!"**_ Dad yelled. _"How did you get over there so fast?"_ Mom asked, surprised that he could run so fast, despite his weight.

_**Back in the Backyard**__**:**_

_**"WOW THAT WAS TINGLILY!" **_Ratchet said, after recovering from the shock, rolling around a bit. _**"YOU GOT TO TRY THAT!" **_Ratchet said to Ironhide who saw the whole thing. _**"YEAH THAT LOOKS FUN." **_Ironhide said sarcastically, giving him a 'no thanks' vibe as he walked off.

Then sparks started flying from the nearby transformer (the power line box, not the robot.) and it blew up. The whole area went black. There was no electricity in the vicinity.

_**In the Hallways of the Second Floor**__**:**_

Concern as any parents, Mom and Dad grabbed a few flashlights and came up to the second level to check on me. _"Sam?"_ Dad called out. _"Sammy?" _Mom asked carrying a bat in her hands, because she had a strange feeling that someone else besides her family that's here tonight. They past their own room, not knowing that's where I really was.

They saw a light fro underneath my bedroom door and the other rooms as well. _"What is that?"_ Dad asked Mom. _"I don't know that's weird. Sam!"_ Mom said as Dad knocked on my door.

_**Back in Mom and Dad's Room**__**:**_

_"Oh no! Mom and Dad think that I'm in my room."_ I said. _"Not good!"_ Mike exclaimed. _"They're not going to like the fact that I'm searching through their room with a boy, no offense."_ I added. _"None taken."_ Mike said.

_**"RATCHET, POINT THE LIGHT!" **_Optimus ordered. _**"COME ON, HURRY!" **_Ironhide said standing to the window. _"What are you doing? What's with the light, you got to stop it or my parents will see!"_ I whispered angrily. _"Sam are you in there?"_ I dad heard my dad said in the hall, knocking the door.

_**Outside my Room, in the Hallway**__**:**_

Dad knocked again and again, but no answer. _"Why isn't she answering? Come on kiddo, you know the drill, I knock, you answer."_ Dad said, and then he tried to open the door which had an automatic lock on it. _"Oh right I forgot about her voice operated lock, it only responses to Sam's voice."_ Dad said dumbfounded.

_**Back in Mom and Dad's Room**__**:**_

_"Quick! Stay as quiet as possible and get the Autobots to behave."_ I told Mike, _"I'll distract my parents."_ Mike went to the windows to settle the Autobots down, while tried to come up with a cover story for my parents.

_**Outside my Room, in the Hallway**__**:**_

_"Sammy, you do know that your father will start counting if you don't open the door!" _Mom informed. _"One last chance…ONE…"_ Dad exclaimed. _"Too late, he's counting!"_ Mom said.

_**Back in Mom and Dad's Room**__**:**_

_"TWO…THREE…FOUR…FIVE…SIX…"_ we can hear Dad from behind the door. Mike somehow managed to calm down the Autobots and asked me if I had anything to stall them. I shook my head in response. _"Sam just open the door, he's counting to ten." _Mom said. But then I remembered what I told Dad a few moments ago, and came up with the solution and quietly went behind my parents without them knowing.

_**In the Hallway**__**:**_

_"SEVEN…EIGHT…NINE… Stand back!"_ Dad said. _"What are you two doing?"_ I asked as if they were going to something weird that only a parent would do, which was often. Both of them screamed and turned around sharply only to see me. _"What with the Bat?"_ I asked.

_"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?"_ Mom asked. _"I'm a teenager."_ I answered bluntly. _"Where were you?"_ Dad asked. _"I was in the attic, looking for something for my project."_ I said.

_"Did you feel the earthquake a minute ago?"_ Mom asked. _"Unfortunately yeah, some boxes fell from the aftershock and blocked the door. It took me awhile to get them off and get down here to see if you two were okay."_ I said to cover why I wasn't in my room.

_"Anyway, we just came up to see if you were alright."_ Mom said. _"Plus, I'm sure I heard some voices and noises."_ she said under her breath, knowing Dad would freak. _"Also we saw a strange light coming from our rooms."_ Dad said going into their room, where Mike was. This situation is getting worst and worst by the second.

_**In Mom and Dad's Room**__**:**_

Luckily, Mike ducked behind a chair in the room to avoid my parent's line of sight. I went into the room as well to try and stop them from finding their unwelcome guests.

_"What light Dad? There are two lights in your hands, so maybe the lights reflected somehow."_ I said. But Dad wasn't buying that as he walked to one of the windows. _"Wait Dad!"_ I said. _"I know we saw a light."_ Dad said as he walked towards their bathroom to look through one of their windows.

_**"OH HER PARENTS!" **_Optimus stated from outside. He signaled the others to hide and be quiet. _"I don't know where it was, but we saw it."_ Dad stated as he searched the room.

_**"WHOA!" **_Optimus exclaimed as he backed up away from the bathroom window he was peering out of. But he accidently bumped into the house and made it shake. And the shaking made the nearby broken transformer explode again, this really upset dad again.

_**"EARTHQUAKE, ANOTHER EARTHQUAKE! IN THE DOORWAY!"**_ Dad said. _"Okay."_ Mom said as she dragged me in the doorway of the entrance with her. _**"AFTERSHOCK! AFTERSHOCK!"**_ Dad yelled as he got into the bathtub, _"Oh I hate these."_

_**Back in the Backyard**__**:**_

_**"QUICKLY HIDE!" **_Optimus ordered the other Autobots. Then they were scrambling to find a good hiding place, but for thirty foot tall alien robots that can transform into different kinds of vehicles, that would be next to impossible. Where in the backyard is going to be big enough to hide them from Mom and Dad.

___**"WE HAVE TO RIDE IT OUT, RIDE IT OUT!"**_ Dad said from inside the house. _"Hey the lights are back on."_ Mom stated, _"Honey, come on get out of that tub." __**"CAN'T YOU TAKE SAFETY SERIOUSLY?"**_ he asked as he got of the tub and started to walk towards the window where Jazz was. _**"OH MAN, NO, NO!" **_Jazz said as he ducked and tried to find a good hiding place.

I closed my eyes afraid to watch his reaction. _"Oh no!"_ Dad exclaimed, funny he doesn't sound too shocked. _"Look at the yard, the yard is destroyed."_ he said. How did the Autobots managed to hide their huge bodies from my eagle eye Dad?

Then the transformer spark up again and Dad saw that. _"Judy, better tell the city that we got a blown transformer."_ Dad said as he examined the machine beyond the fence. _"Little do you know that there are five more transformers out there now." _I said under my breath. _"What was that sweetie?"_ Mom asked. _"There are five different kinds of transformers out there in the world."_ I covered. _"Anyway, the look at that, the yard is a waste, trashed, gone; it's wrecked the whole thing."_ Dad said as he went back to join me and Mom. _"You're kidding me, from those Earthquakes?"_ Mom said.

It turns out that Optimus and Jazz were on the left side of Dad, leaning against the house, Bumblebee was underneath on the porch, and Ironhide and Ratchet were on the right side of the house. It was amazing that Dad didn't see them.

_**"THE PARENTS ARE REALLY IRRISTATING." **_Ironhide said as he took out his gun. _**"YEAH, YEAH, YEAH." **_Ratchet said as she grabbed his arm with the gun and jumped a bit to try to get him to calm down. _** "CAN I TAKE THEM OUT?" **_Ironhide asked. _**"IRONHIDE, YOU KNOW THAT WE DON'T HARM HUMANS!" **_Optimus said, his patience wearing thin, _**"WHAT IS WITH YOU?!" "I'M JUST SAYING WE COULD, IT'S AN OPTION." **_Ironhide said.

_**Back in Mom and Dad's Room**__**:**_

_"Are you okay sweetie?"_ Mom asked. _"Sure, I'm okay."_ I said, relieved that they didn't see the Autobots. _"good."_ she said, _"anyway, we heard you talking Sam, who was it?"_

How am I going to cover this up, they definitely must have heard us with all our yelling. I don't know what to do at this point. However, someone had an idea as he stood up from his hiding place.

_"Hi, I'm Michael, Mike, to my friends. You may recall that we were doing a family genealogy report for history. Well we're doing a comparison between two different families and I'm her partner. We were just trying to find something but we don't know where it is."_ Mike said. I must admit that was a pretty good cover-up story.

_"Gosh you're handsome! Isn't that the cutest boy?"_ Mom asked Dad. But Dad had the traditional _'that boy better not get too close to my little girl'_ father look. _"Thanks."_ he said with a smile, as if he wasn't use to this kind of stuff. _"Oh I'm sorry if you had to hear our little family discussion, we'll leave you two alone."_ she said as she pushed Dad out the door, _"What was the thing you two need?" "It's the Star…the necklace that belonged to my great-great grandmother. We need to take another look. Do you know where it is?"_ I asked. _"Oh it's right here."_ She said as she pulled out a small box, _"Just be careful with it and ask me next time." "We will."_ both of us said at the same time.

I took the box and headed downstairs to get this to the Autobots. Little do I know that there was going to be another complication that would delay us from saving the world from the Decepticons.

_**Don't forget to read, comment, and review in detail what you think of my other fanfictions, you might just like them as well.**_


	14. Scene 13

_***I can't help but notice that the agent that drove Simmons's van was the same guy who plays the janitor on the Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**_

_**Please keep an open mind. Review and comment what you like about this chapter and recommend it to others.**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_**Transformers – a Star is born**_

_**Scene 13 – Government Inference **_

_**Outside the House**__**:**_

Everything seemed fine, until several sleek black vans pulled in front of our house. A bunch of men in black suits came out and walked towards the house. Whatever these guys want, it wasn't for a friendly visit.

_**Inside the House**__**:**_

I put the box on the table and opened to see the Star Matrix. _"Yes, safe and sound!"_ I exclaimed. _"Your Mom's really nice."_ Mike said, _"Your Dad, not so much." "It's a father's instincts for his daughter, that's all."_ I stated, _"Anyhow, I want to distract my parents while, I slip out to the Autobots, and give the Star Matrix to them." "Okay." _he answered.

_**Outside the House**__**:**_

A man with very short black curly hair peeked through the mail slot in the front door, pushing the doorbell button multiple times. Dad came to the door to open it and was surprised to find a strange stranger there.

_"Ronald Witwickity?"_ the man asked. _"It's Witwicky, what do you want?"_ Dad asked. _"We're the government, Sector 7."_ the man answered holding an official badge. Dad looked at the badge and tried to remember the name, but couldn't. _"Never heard of it."_ Dad stated. _"Never will."_ the man replied.

_"Your daughter's the granddaughter of Archanna Johnson, is she not, Mr. Witwickity?"_ he asked. _"It's Witwicky."_ Dad repeated. _"May I enter the premises, sir?" _the man said bluntly.

_**Back Inside the House**__**:**_

The men entered the house and looked around rudely; there were even some men in lab coats in the yard with various equipment. This really upset Mom and Dad. _"Ron? There's guys all over the backyard."_ she said.

_"What's this all about?"_ Dad asked getting upset by his intrusion. _"Your daughter filed a stolen car report last night, we think she's part of a national security matter."_ the man said. _"Wait national security matter?"_ Dad asked. _"That's right national security."_ the man answered.

_"They are ripping up my rose bushes worst than Mojo. Oh my goodness, Ron, they're everywhere, there are guys in suits all around the house. Look at them!"_ Mom exclaimed. But dad wasn't paying attention to that part for he was more concerned about another part of the yard. _**"COULD YOU STAY OFF THE GRASS?!"**_ he yelled at some men walking around the yard.

_"Don't forget to get those isotope readings on the vegetation sample."_ the leader said. _"Oh no! They're pulling plants right out of the ground, my goodness!"_ Mom said as some scientist looking guys put some flowering bushes in bags, _"They need to get their hands off my bush. It already damaged as it is."_

She grabbed the bat she had before and headed outside to bash some heads. _"Drop the bat madam, I'm carrying a loaded weapon."_ the man said as he took the bat. _"Hey."_ Dad said trying to stop the confrontation, but another man stopped him.

_"You better get those guys out of my garden, or I am going to beat the living daylights out of them!"_ Mom warned. The man in front of her shined a flashlight in front of her face. _"Are you experiencing any flu-like symptoms?"_ he asked. _**"NO!"**_ she answered, feeling insulted.

Talk about bad timing, me and Mike walked into the living room when we heard mom yelling like a banshee. _"What's going on?"_ I asked, stunned by the men in suits. The man saw me and toss my Mom's bat to the man in front of Dad. _"Hello there, Agent Simmons is your name Sam?"_ he asked. _"Yeah."_ I said looking outside to see if the Autobots were still out there. But luckily, they weren't there. They must have driven off when they saw those men coming.

_"Well I need you to come with me."_ he stated. _"Whoa! Way out of line!"_ Dad exclaimed as he and Mom went in front of me and Mike. Mojo even joined it, barking and acting like a guard dog.

_"Sir I am asking politely, back off!"_ he said. _"You're not taking my daughter." _Dad said. _"You want me to get rough?"_ Simmons threatened. _"No, but I am going to call the cops, because there's something fishy going on."_ Dad stated. _"There's something fishy about you, your daughter, your little Taco Bell dog, and this whole operation you got going on here."_ Simmons added. _"What operation?"_ Dad asked as Mom picked up Mojo. _"That is what we are going to find out."_ he answered.

_"Perhaps, direct contact."_ the other man suggested as he handed Simmons a machine which looked like to me, a device that measures radioactivity. _"Sam?"_ he said. _"Yes sir?"_ I asked. _"Just stand perfectly still please."_ he ordered as he holds up the scanner up to me. What good can that do? I haven't been near anything radioactive. Unless, there's radioactivity from the Autobots.

The machine was quiet for awhile, but then it bonkers. _"Fourteen rad."_ Simmons announced, _"Bingo! Take them and bag them!"_ before we knew it, they were arresting us for some unknown reason.

_**Outside the House, Five Minutes Later**__**:**_

**"IF YOU HURT MY DOG, I'LL KICK YOUR BEHIND!"** Mom threatened as a bunch of men dragged me and Mike to one in handcuffs, while some other men dragged Mom and Dad to another car, and a man was leading Mojo on a hoop leash that a dog catcher uses to somewhere else.

_"Sam, do not say anything Sam! Not a word until we get a lawyer."_ Dad said as he and Mom were forced into the car. _"Get an isotope reading on those plant samples, stat!"_ Agent Simmons said to the men wearing the white lab coats. _"Look Sadmons, me or my parents have nothing to do with this."_ I exclaimed. _"We'll see about that."_ He said as me and Mike were pushed into another van and before long, the cars drove away in different directions.

_**In the Van on the Streets**__**:**_

We just entered on an interstate as Agent Simmons was about to interrogate us. _"So, __**PRETTYGIRL217**__? That's your EBay username right?"_ he asked me as he pull out my cell phone from the plastic bag. I was wondering where it went.

"_No, it's probably someone else."_ I said. _"What do you make of this."_ He asked as he was about to push the replay button. Oh no! The message I recorded when I first saw Bumblebee in his robot form. Now I really wished I looked before I leap.

Then I remembered something, I have had a slight influence on programming of various machines from PC computer programs to cell phone. I once had a computer game with scratched up CD and whenever I used it, it acted as though it was just taken out of the package after you bought it. If I could somehow convince the phone to give the wrong message, well, it is my phone.

I focused really hard on a different message just as he pressed replay. _**"My name is Samantha Witwicky. My car has been stolen. I'm in the old junkyard…" the**_ cell recording said, which perplexed Simmons. _"What's up with this? It was working fine a minute ago. It was practically screaming N.B.E.!"_ he said. _"N.B.E.?" _I asked. Does he mean the Autobots?

_"Well anyhow, sources tell me differently, last night, you told the police that your car __**'transformed'**__. Enlightened me."_ he said. _"Maybe they heard wrong the first time."_ I said, _"I just said that my car had been stolen."_ I insisted. _"Really?" _Simmons asked. _"Yes, from my house, but it came back."_ I said. _"Not by itself."_ Mike added. _"Right." _I said correcting myself. _"Because, cars don't drive by themselves. Crazy right?"_ Mike said.

Everyone in the car started laughing, with me and Mike pretending to laugh along. These guys seem to know a lot about this, I hope they're not onto the Autobots. The best thing to do is to act dumb.

Then suddenly, Simmons stopped laughing. _"So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?"_ he asked. We stopped laughing and continued the act. _"Aliens, like a Martian or E.T.? Come on."_ I said. _"It's an urban legend."_ Mike said. _"Right."_ I agreed.

_"See this?"_ Simmons asked, pulling out an official looking badge, _"This is a 'Do whatever I want and get away with it' badge." "A badge that probably shouldn't exist."_ I stated. _"I'm going to lock you up forever."_ he threatened.

_"Don't bother her, she's just nervous, because she has to get back to her late night job."_ Mike said. _"You, tall, dark, and ignorant, do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up."_ he said. What does he mean by that? _"Parole?"_ I asked. _"It's nothing."_ Mike said. _"A grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?"_ Simmons asked.

_"You know those cars that my dad taught me to fix."_ he asked. _"Yeah."_ I said, not liking the sound of this. _"Well, they weren't always his."_ he admitted. _"You stole cars?"_ I said in complete shock, how can the boy that I have had a crush since I turned double digits in age, be involved in something as horrible as stealing? _"Well he couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to bring me along."_ he said.

_"He even has his own Juvie record to prove it. He's a criminal. Those pretty school boys are always criminals."_ Simmons said. I can see that this is making Mike mad. _"well it would be a real shame if he had to rot in jail for the rest of his natural life." _he added, knowing that he has us backed up in a corner, _"It is time to talk!"_ however, I noticed that box that measure the radiation on my body, only stronger. Which must be…

STOMP! The front of the car hit something. We went out of control for awhile and then something broke through the tops of the windows and the van was lifted into the air. It looked like metal fingertips. The other vans on the other hands swerved to stop as we stopped.

Inside the van, we freaking out as a bright light occurred our vision. _**"I CAN'T MOVE FORWARD!"**_ the driver said in a panic. _**"LET'S SHIFT OUR WEIGHT TOWARDS THE FRONT!"**_ I yelled. We all did just that, eventually the roof torn off and we landed roughly on the ground.

Once we recovered from the whiplash, we looked up at the source of the harsh light. It cleared revealing Optimus throwing away the roof of the van. Phew! Thank goodness! For a moment, I thought it was a Decepticon trying to get the Star Matrix.

_"Oh you boys are in trouble now."_ I said in a sing song voice. _"Gentlemen, I want to announce you to a friend of mine. Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots of the Planet Cybertron."_ I never thought I see government agents look like they are about to wet their pants.

_**"TAKING THE CHILDREN WAS A BAD MISTAKE." **_ Optimus said, _**"AUTOBOTS, RELIEF THEM OF THEIR WEAPONS!" **_ Pretty soon the other Autobots came and surrounded the agents, who bought their guns out to prepare to fire.

_** 'WHOA!"**_Agent Simmons said trying to calm the robots down. _**"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!"**_ he continued saying, holing his hand up. He sounded like he was trying to calm a bunch of horses. _**"GIVE ME THOSE!"**_ Jazz said as the weapons flew out of their hands and into Jazz's. He must have magnetic properties in that hand. _"Whoa!"_ Simmons said in a flabbergasted tone.

Then the Autobots formed a circle to make sure that the agents don't get away. Optimus got on his knees and bend over the two agents. Both of them were frozen in a mixture of shock and awe. _"Hey there!"_ was all Simmons could say. _**"YOU DON'T SEEM AFRAID, ARE YOU NOT SURPRISED TO SEE US?" **_Optimus asked. _"Look, there are certain restrictions, okay?"_ Simmons explained as the other man was speechless looking more scared than he is, _"I'm not allowed to talk to you, except to inform you that I'm not allowed to talk to you." _

"_**GET OUT OF THE CAR!" **_Optimus ordered his optics narrowing. _"Here? Right this every minute?"_ Simmons asked. _**"NOW!" **_He yelled, making the two of them jump a bit. _"Alright, alright, we're getting out. You see?"_ Simmons said, _"Pretty handy how you put us down, without killing us."_ Optimus wouldn't kill any innocent beings; a slight feeling from my past life told me that. _"This is real."_ Simmons said astonished, _"Listen, if I slip up, Mum's the word, okay?"_

When we got out, Mike grabbed my hands and fiddled with the hand cuffs. How did he out of his? _"You're going to wear them now?"_ I asked, feeling a little betrayed at the moment. _"You weren't supposed to hear that."_ he answered. _"Geez, I wonder why?"_ I asked sarcastically.

After the handcuffs were off, Mike gave me a look that was practically asking me to understand. _"Sam, the real reason I have a record was because I wouldn't turn my dad in."_ he said, _"Well, I wouldn't expect you to understand, since you never had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life."_

He thinks my life is perfect; he got the looks and the popularity. But when I stop to think about it, I have a loving family, with no criminal record, except possibly me, a proper house, and a good neighborhood to live in. I guess my life was more perfect than I realized. And Mike… he had to go through so much.

"_Big things with guns! Look at them!"_ Simmons said. _"What's Sector Seven?"_ I asked, wanting answers, but no answer, _"Answer me!" "I'm the one asking questions here, __**NOT YOU YOUNG LADY!**__"_ Simmons snapped.

"_How did you know about the robots?"_ Mike asked. _"Where did you take my parents?"_ I asked. _"I'm not under any obligations to…"_ he started to say, but I searched him for something, _"Hey! If you touch me, it's a federal offense." "'Do whatever you want and get away with it' badge right?"_ I asked holding his badge up. _"Oh, so now you're acting all brave now, with your tall alien friend standing there now, huh?" _Simmons said. _"Where Sector Seven?"_ I asked. _"Wouldn't you like to know."_ he said.

Then Bumblebee popped something off and it Simmons in the back of his head. Some kind of oily black liquid stuff came out of his pelvis area and Simmons was yelping in complain and disgust. That's not what I think it is, is it? _**"BUMBLEBEE, STOP LUBRICATING THE MAN!" **_Optimus ordered. It is. Bumblebee just shrugged. _**"GET THIS THING TO STOP HUH?!"**_ Simmons yelled. Normally, I'm against this sort of thing, but in this case, he deserves it.

_**Don't forget to read, comment, and review in detail what you think of my other fanfictions, you might just like them as well.**_


	15. Scene 14

_***I can't help but notice that the agent that drove Simmon's van was the same guy who play the janitor on the Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**_

_**Please keep an open mind. Review and comment what you like about this chapter and recommend it to others.**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_**Transformers – a Star is born**_

_**Chapter 1**__**: Captured Again Plus One**__**:**_

_**On the Streets**__**:**_

It wasn't hard to get those stuffy agents to give in, especially with thirty foot alien robots as friends. We had found their handcuffs and had cuffed all but two, Simmons and his driver.

_"Alright, take them off."_ Mike ordered. _"Take what?"_ Simmons asked perplexed. _"Your clothes, all of them off."_ he answered. I blushed when I hear this, surely he doesn't mean every article of clothing, right? _"For what?"_ Simmons asked angrily. _"For threatening my dad."_ he answered. _"But please keep the underwear on please."_ I said. _"Of course."_ Mike said.

Simmons just stood there for a moment, and Mike gave him a glare to convince and I referred to the Autobots. _"Young man, this is the beginning of the end of your life."_ Simmons threatened as he took off his jacket and shirt, popping off the buttons, _"You're a criminal, let's face facts, it's in your gene pool."_

Once he was done, he was left in his shoes, socks, sock guarders, an undershirt with the Sector Seven logo, and underwear with the word _'Aloha'_ on it. _"Nice."_ I said, referring to the underwear. _"Now get behind the pole."_ Mike ordered. _"This is such a Felony that you're doing._" the driver said.

Now that the last two are handcuffed to the telephone pole, we can find my parents and then get to the Allspark before the Decepticons do. _"I will hunt you down."_ Simmons threatened with his driver repeating what he said to empathize the point, _"With no remorse."_ We just ignored him and walked away.

_"We got to warn everyone."_ he said to the driver. _"They already have."_ the driver said. Simmons looked at him perplexed. _"Speaker."_ he stated. I just happened to heard this and realized that reinforcements might be coming our way. And sure enough, more black vans were speeding straight towards us. What are we going to do? We can't fight them now, we have more important things to worry about.

_**"OPTIMUS! INCOMING!" **_ Jazz yelled. The Autobots got into position and Jazz punched the ground sending some sort of shockwave towards the vans. That sent the vans spinning into a frenzy. It must have blinded them for awhile. _**"ROLL OUT!"**_ Optimus ordered. With that, the others transformed and drove us, leaving just Mike, Optimus, and myself.

But the vans were still coming towards us. Optimus bent down and held his right hand at ground level next to me and Mike. _**"UP YOU GO." **_ Optimus said. Guess we're getting a ride in robot mode.

We got on Optimus's hand and he lifted us up to his right shoulder. Possibly for a precaution, he put his face plate on as we hold tight onto a spot on his shoulder. Then as if the vans weren't enough, there were helicopters overhead of us. Great, they will be able to spot Optimus from approximately five miles away.

Once Optimus was spotted by the helicopters, he broke off into a run, which was bumpier than a four wheeler ride on a very uneven road. It could everything for me and Mike to hold on. The men in the helicopter must have a device like what Simmons had.

I know we were trying to get away from the government, but I don't think running in the middle of the street is a good idea. There were civilian cars down there and even a school bus full of elementary school kids, probably coming back from a field trip or a game. Thankfully, Optimus realized this and slowed down to avoid any casualties.

The copter was just as cautious and they flew higher. Thanks to that, we lost them. I saw a bridge that looked big enough to hide Optimus. _**"OPTIMUS UNDER THE BRIDGE!"**_ I said. He got under and started to hang from the under of road part of the bridge. The helicopter went under the bridge but just missed us.

_**Under the Bridge**__**:**_

_**"EASY DOES IT." **_ Optimus said, as me and Mike were scrambling to make sure we had a good grip on him, to make sure we don't fall off. But then the helicopter started to come back and we panicked.

Then I slipped, but fortunately Mike caught me by the hand, unfortunately, he slipped as well and hanging on to a part of Optimus's shoulder. Which was a good thing, because the helicopter flew under us again. If he hadn't caught me, I don't want to think about it.

It was a close call, but we still had one problem. If we fall and hit the hard concrete, we will be goners. _**"I'M SLIPPING!"**_ I yelled, trying to get a firm grip on Mike's hand. Both of us tried to hold on, but out hands don't have metal parts at the joints that can hook on something.

_**"HOLD ON!" **_Optimus yelled, as we let go and fell to the ground, screaming. Optimus tried to catch us by hanging just by his hands with his feet dangling, hoping that we would catch on to them. But we just bounced off them.

I thought we were about to see our lives flashed before our eyes, but thankfully a certain yellow Camaro bot caught us before we can hit the ground, it was Bumblebee. Thank goodness his vehicle mode is design for speed as well as style.

Unfortunately, I dropped the Star Matrix and the government goonies saw us. The helicopter closed in and it fired a cable around one of Bumblebee's arm. _**"NO! HE'S NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!"**_ I yelled. Then more vehicles came and men that looked like they were part of a swat team, which they probably were, came out and surrounded us and Bumblebee.

"_**GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!"**_ one of the men ordered. Seeing that we had no options, we got down on our knees and let had them push us face down on the hard concrete. I managed to look up and saw Bumblebee totally helpless. _**"LOOK HE'S NOT FIGHTING BACK!"**_ I yelled. Of course he can't fight back, he's not supposed to harm innocent sentient beings, no matter what they do to him.

Then the men that had Bumblebee started spraying something on it that made him freeze. Liquid Nitrogen! There's no telling what that stuff can do to a robotic sentient being like Bumblebee. Don't these numbskulls know that there are robots on this planet that are the evil ones?

The men started to drag me and Mike to the trucks, but we were struggling to get out of their grip to save Bumblebee, but to no avail. _**"STOP HURTING HIM!"**_ I yelled. But they just wouldn't listen.

I looked over at Bumblebee, who was giving me a pitiful look. I manage to break free of the man holding me back and ran towards Bumblebee. I only managed to pull a couple of men away from him, but then they tackled me and pinned me to the ground again. I fought to break free again, but they dragged me away again and bought me to someone I rather not see again.

"_Happy to see me again?"_ Simmons asked me, wearing a black padded vest and black pants. I just hung my head in defeat. _"Put her in the car with her criminal friend."_ he ordered. Feeling helpless, we just let them locked us in the van and drove away.

"_**I WANT THAT THING FROZEN AND LOADED FOR TRANSPORT!"**_ Simmons ordered. The men threw black thick nets over the now unconscious Bumblebee. Two helicopters lifted him in the air by hooks and set him down on the back of a large transport truck, like they used to carry large vehicles for construction sites.

_**Back on the Bridge**__**:**_

The other three Autobots drove on top of the bridge and they were dishearten when they saw their friends captured. _**"HANG BACK, I'LL CHECK IT OUT." **_ Jazz told the others after he transformed into robot mode and went underneath the bridge like a wild primate to find Optimus there.

"_**OPTIMUS, ARE WE JUST GOING TO STAND BY AND DO NOTHING." **_ he asked and he and Optimus swung from one stone rung of the bridge to another. _**"THERE'S NO WAY TO SAVE BUMBLEBEE WITHOUT HARMING THE HUMANS." **_ Optimus said. _**"BUT IT'S NOT RIGHT..." **_ Jazz said. _**"LET THEM LEAVE." **_ Optimus interrupted as they government left.

When the coast was clear, Optimus set himself on the ground and wonder to himself about what to do next. Then he noticed something on the ground, it was the Star Matrix. The necklace being so small in all, he carefully bent down and used the tips of his fingers to pick it up. Unfortunately, the only one that can use it was kidnapped. Fortunately, he had the powers of the Blue Inferno, so he can read the directions to the Allspark, which they didn't have much time to find, or else the world will be in certain doom.

_**Don't forget to read, comment, and review in detail what you think of my other fanfictions, you might just like them as well.**_


End file.
